Nunca te dejaré solo
by Kurama Sohma
Summary: Luego de ganar la batalla contra Pluto. Ryu teme que sus amigos lo dejen cuando se den cuenta de quién es en realidad RyuxKyu
1. prólogo

Esto es un **RyuxKyu** así que si no te gusta el **shonen-ai** estas avisado. Antes de empezar quería aclarar que esta serie y todos los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo son de sus respectivos autores. Si yo hubiese escrito Tantei Gakuen Q les aseguro que habría más insinuación por parte de Kyu ;P 

Este fic sucede despues del final de la serie. Seguro que va a haber algún error en los personajes o algo, ya que hay muy poca información en la web, así que sepan disculpar.  
Ahora si, a leer! n.nUU

* * *

Nunca te dejaré solo

prólogo

Kyu había resuelto una vez más el misterio. Él era un chico de 16 años que quería llegar a ser detective algún día. Siempre demostraba gran alegría y entusiasmo en cada una de sus acciones y de sus expresiones.

Había pasado un mes desde esa vez en donde se habían enfrentado con Pluto. Desde entonces, Ryu había estado un poco extraño últimamente y el único que lo notaba, era Kyu.

A la salida de la DDS, pensó que lo mejor sería preguntarle. Estaba muy preocupado por su amigo y quería saber cómo ayudarlo.

'Ryu' llamó mientras caminaban camino a su casa.

'Dime' Ryu era como siempre de pocas palabras. Desde que había llegado a la DDS desde New York, había llamado la atención por su grandes deducciones y su atractivo. Más allá de eso, Ryu Amakusa tenía grandes secretos que no querían que fueran revelados.

'¿Te pasa algo?' preguntó parándose delante del chico de pelo azul.

Esta pregunta lo sorprendió un poco.

'No...para nada' respondió.

'Es que te noto un poco raro ¿sabes?' dijo comenzando a caminar otra vez. Ryu lo imitó.

'¿Raro?'

'Esa vez, desde que vimos a Anubis, no se, estas más callado que de costumbre' comentó Kyu mientras jugaba nerviosamente con una de las tiras de su mochila.

Ryu no sabía que decirle. En realidad estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos últimamente. Pensaba mucho en Anubis, en Pluto, y sobretodo en su abuelo ya que estaba seguro de que volvería por él.  
Varias veces había pensado en irse de la casa de Kyu y volver a la suya, pero tan bien lo trataban, allí se sentía como si fueran su familia.

'No te preocupes, no es nada' contestó con una sonrisa a Kyu.

Kyu se ruborizó un poco, tan pocas veces había visto sonrreir a ese bishonen, que le deslumbraba esa expresión en él.

Los jóvenes llegaron a la casa. Allí la madre de Kyu les dijo que en un rato estaría lista la cena, por lo que subieron al cuarto para hacer los deberes.

Esa noche, Ryu tuvo una extraña pesadilla. Soñó que estaba con sus amigos de la DDS y entonces de repente ellos descubrían el tatuaje que tenía en su cuello de Pluto. Todos se sorprendían y se alejaban dejándolo solo. Primero Megu, luego Kazuma, Kinta y por último Kyu...

Ryu despertó transpirado en su cama con la respiración alterada. Instintivamente se pasó la mano por el tatuaje pensando en lo que había soñado.

'¿Ryu?' lo llamó Kyu que se había despertado por los ruidos de su compañero de cuarto.'¿Estas bien?'

'Solo fue una pesadilla' dijo más para sí que para Kyu.

'¿Quiéres...dormir conmigo?' dijo un poco ruborizado. 'Es que...cuando tenía pesadillas mi madre me llevaba a su cama. Con ella no tenía miedo de nada' recordó.

'Yo...' dudó ante la propuesta.

'Anda' insistió Kyu dándole un espacio.

Ryu se levantó y se metió en la cama con Kyu. El chico de pelo bicolor sonrió para reconfortarlo cuando lo miró.  
El joven Amakusa estuvo convencido por unos momentos que todo lo que había soñado se mantendría asi, solo en un sueño, pero estaba equivocado...

* * *

**N.A:** El primer fic de TGQ en español es mío siiii! . ejemp Hola a todos y gracias por leer este capítulo. Desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacer un fic sobre detective Q, pero no tenía idea del tema. Por suerte algo medio se me esta ocurriéndo, asi que no desesperen que ya llegará el próximo (espero n.nU). 


	2. Encuentros

**cap.1**

**¨Encuentros¨**

Al otro día la madre de Kyu los llamó para ir a la escuela. Hacia ya dos semanas que Ryu iba a la misma escuela que Kyu gracias a que el Dan Morihiko le había conseguido una vacante.

Se pusieron los uniformes y luego de desayunar y darle un beso a la madre de Kyu (y actualmente madre adoptiva de Ryu), se fueron hacia la escuela.

Esperando en un semáforo, Ryu alcanzó a ver a alguien a quien no pensó jamás volver a ver. Anubis se encontraba del otro lado de la calle con su clásico pelo recojido y con un traje color beige. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Por unos momentos el joven de pelo celeste sintió que le hervía la sangre de furia mientras que el otro le tiró un besito con el dedo índice. Ryu se puso todo colorado de la vergüenza y desvió la mirada. El semaforo abrió por lo que comenzó a cruzar, pero cuando quiso encontrar de nuevo al mienbro de Pluto, no pudo.

°Seguro que fue una ilusión° se dijo para sí.

'Ryu ¿qué fue lo que soñaste anoche?' preguntó Kyu curioso. El chico de pelo celeste lo miró dejando de lado la posible presencia de Anubis 'No es necesario que me lo digas, para nada, disc-' comenzó a decir el bicolor.

'Soñe...que Megu, Kinta, Kazuma y tú me abandonaban.' recordó Ryu.

'¿Te abandonábamos¿Por qué haríamos algo así?' le preguntó.

'No lo se' mintió Amakusa.

Llegaron a la puerta de la escuela. Kyu le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

'Nunca haríamos eso. Quédate tranquilo' lo animó con una de sus típicas sonrisas de niño. 'Ahora es mejor que...' Kyu no pudo terminar la frase ya que una masa de alumnas le pasó por arriba dejándolo en el piso.

'Kyaaaaaaaaaaa buenos días Amakusa!' saludó una de las chicas.

'Bu-buenos días' sin lugar a dudas, nunca se acostumbraría a eso.

'¿Cómo vas en las materias Amakusa? si tenes algún problema yo te puedo ayudar' se ofreció otra.

'Que estas diciendo, Ryu es muy inteligente' agregó una confianzuda.

El hermoso bishonen solo se limitaba a hablar lo mínimo y sonreirles tímidamente con una gotita en la cabeza.

Todos los días desde que había llegado a la escuela eran asi. Las chicas lo veían como a un dios. No dejaba de recibir cartas de declaraciones. Hasta un chico se le había declarado.

Fue cuando salían de la escuela. Al lado del edificio había un jardín. El chico de no más de 5 años fue corriendo hasta él y con ojitos brillosos le dijo que era hermosa. Ryu nunca se puso tan colorado. Kyu trató de contener la risa al ver al niñito aferrado a los pantalones del bishonen mientras le proponía casamiento. Obviamente el nene lo había confundido por una chica. Ryu le contestó con su más tierna sonrisa.  
Al salir de la escuela se fueron para la DDS. En el camino se encontraron a Kinta y luego a Megumi a quienes saludaron como siempre. Cuando llegaron el profesor Dan no se hizo esperar mucho y les dio la clase. Al finalizar todos estaban agotados, pero como era sábado, Kinta insistió en llevar a sus compañeros a un Karaoke.

'Perfecta idea Kinta!' dijo Kyu muy emosionado. Nunca había ido a un karaoke.'Tengo que avisarle por teléfono a mi madre.' y diciendo esto salió corriendo hacia un teléfono público.

'Lo siento Kinta, pero me es imposible' se excuso la chica de pelo rosa y luego de saludarlos se fue.

'Yo...' Kazuma y Kinta se dieron vuelta hacia Ryu. 'Tambien voy' confirmó Ryu. Kinta lo agarró y comenzó a despeinarle el cabello mientras bromeaba que se moría de ganas de saber cómo cantaba.

Por el pasillo, Megu se cruzó con Kyu, quien volvía con la autorización de la madre para ir al lugar. El joven le dijo que la acompañaba hasta la puerta, por lo que comenzaron a charlar.

'¿Asi que Ryu esta viviendo en tu casa?' quiso saber Megu.

'Sip, desde hace un tiempo. Parece que no se lleva bien con los padres.'

'Que raro porque esa señora que lo vino a buscar una vez¿la recuerdas, me pareció muy buena persona.'

'Las apariencias engañan Megu, no lo olvides'

'Es cierto...' le dió la razón.

Llegaron a la puerta, Megu se fue y Kyu regresó al aula a encontrarse con sus amigos.

La chica de pelo rosa caminaba por una vereda cuando un hombre mayor le preguntó por Ryu Amakusa. La chica le contestó muy educada que estaba en la escuela aún. El hombre le agradeció y ambos caminaron hacia lados opuestos.

Megumi pensó que ya había visto esa cara, pero no sabía por qué le ocurria lo mismo que con Ryu: no podía recordar en dónde.

* * *

n.a: muchas gracias por los reviews! jeje, disculpá kikyo-lyn pero justamente por eso me apuré en subir el capítulo, quería ser la primera en publicar en español. n.n 

Solo quería hacer una pequeña aclaración y es que en Japon, hay clases tambien los sábados (Que terrible!).

El próximo capítulo ya empieza la parte buena ñ.ñ jejeje asi que supongo que lo voy a subir el sábado o domingo (si mi compu resiste).

/TatiaKa/


	3. Instinto

**"Nunca te dejaré solo"**

**cap.2**

**Instinto**

Los cuatro jóvenes de la DDS llegaron al karaoke. Todos pudieron pasar enseguida, a exepción de Kazuma que era "demasiado chico". Pero el chico de primaria logró que lo dejaran pasar diciendo que era programador de varios software que utilizaban allí.

Kintaro comenzó a cantar "Spicy Mermelade" y...Kyu y Ryu trataron de disimular diciéndo que les gustaba, mientras que Kazuma era todo lo contrario.

'Horrible Kintaro! serás Decimo Dan en lo que quieras, pero cantas peor que un perro jajaja' se burló el chico.

'¿A si? entonces canta tú a ver cómo entonas. Ya te quiero ver.' dijo Kintaro sacándole la lengua. El otro le respondió igual y fue hacia el micrófono.

Algo que los sorprendió a los tres mucho, fue lo bien que entonaba su amigo de primaria. Cantaba la canción Breeze a la perfección. Cuando terminó los dos jóvenes aplaudieron agradeciendo que no cantara como otro, mientras que Kinta comenzó a aplaudir hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

'¿Cómo te quedó el ojo perro?' cantó victoria el genio en programación.

Kintaro no dijo nada.

'Wow Kazuma! que bien que cantas' lo felicitó Kyu.

'Gracias. Mi madre me mandó a una escuela de canto hasta los 7 años.' explicó.

'Es tu turno Kyu' le dijo Ryu quien la estaba pasando muy bien.

'Ok' el chico se paró del sofá en donde estaba sentado y agarró el libro con las canciones 'a ver...' murmuró mientras leía los títulos.

'Esta es un clásico' dijo para sí mientras seleccionaba Blurry Eyes.

Y cuando terminó, llegó el turno de Ryu Amakusa.

'Ésta ésta!' sugirió Kyu que quería verlo a Ryu cantando esa canción. Seguramente ninguna chica tendría tal privilegio. Kyu rió para sí.

'¿Esta?' preguntó Ryu que se moría de vergüenza. La verdad nunca había cantado, y estaba seguro que no debía hacerlo bien.

'Sip' confirmó Kyu con una sonrisa.

'De acuerdo' Ryu tomó el micrófono al mismo tiempo que Kyu activaba la canción. Y comenzó:

_'I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love _

_Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt So sexy it hurts _

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan _

_New York and Japan...'_

Estaba avergonzado porque entendía toda la letra. Kyu le había hecho cantar eso ¿asi es como lo veía¿demasiado sexy?. Al pensar esto sintió ganas de reir ademas de alegría dentro de sí, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

'¡Bravo bravo!' lo felicitó Kyu cuando terminó la canción. Ryu se puso todo colorado.

'Y ahora Kazuma vas a ver esta si te va a gustar' dijo Kinta dejando la cerveza y dirigiéndose al micrófono una vez más. Kyu y Ryu se miraron al mismo tiempo sabiendo lo que pensaba el otro.

'Ya vuelvo' dijo Kyu levantándose.

'Este...voy al baño' se excusó el joven de pelo azul parándose tambien.

'Uff!' supiraron ambos al estar a unos 10 mts del lugar en donde cantaba su amigo.

'Kazuma canta muy mal' dijo Kyu mientras entraba al baño.

'Es cierto' coincidió Ryu. Tenía ganas de preguntarle por qué le había hecho cantar esa canción. Y no se iba a quedar con las ganas.

'Kyu'

'Dime' dijo lavándose las manos.

'Yo...quisiera saber...ehhh...¿por qué quisiste que cantara esa canción?' concluyó poniéndose un poco colorado.

'Es que te identifica bastante' se le escapó a Kyu. °¿qué dije? o.o °

'¿Te parezco sexy?' preguntó el bishonen encerrándolo instintivamente contra una pared.

'Yo...es que las chicas del colegio y algunas que estan en la calle tambien, todas te miran.' ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

'¿Estas celoso?' la actitud de Ryu había cambiado drásticamente. Ahora estaba mostrando a su otro yo.

'...¿celoso?...' repitió Kyu. ¿acaso eran celos? no, no creía que fueran celos ya que nunca se había fijado en ninguna chica. Entonces...

Ryu se acercó peligrosamente a los labios de Kyu, quien solo se dejó llevar por lo que sentía acercándose hacia aquellos labios que parecían esperarlo con ancias.

* * *

**n.a:** aclaración ¿Kazuma toma cerveza en Japón?  
No sabía qué canciones poner para que cantaran, pero lo de Ryu surgió al instante n.n I´m too sexy es la canción ideal para cualquier bishonen!  
Ahora si que no se cuándo voy a actualizar. Pero espero que sea pronto. 


	4. Tristeza

**"Nunca te dejaré solo"**

**cap. 3**

**Tristeza part. 1**

Sus labios se unieron en un beso que pareció eterno. Ninguno de los dos quería terminarlo, pero al fin se separaron.

Ryu estaba apenado por su impulso. No sabía qué hacer, solo se limitó a mirarlo.

Kyu por su parte estaba confundido, tenía una mirada vacía. Solo tocaba los labios con el dedo índice. De repente reaccionó y se hechó a correr sin mirar atras.

'Kyu espera...' trató de llamarlo, pero el joven no le hizo caso.

-:-:

'¿Ryu qué pasó?. Kyu vino corriendo agarró su abrigo y sin decir nada se fue' preguntó Kazuma al ver entrar a Ryu unos minutos más tarde.

'¿Acaso le has hecho algo?' preguntó Kintaro al ver la cara del chico de pelo azul.

'yo...' no sabía que decir. Ryu agarró su abrigo y salió caminando con la mirada perdida.

-:-:

Luego de correr un rato, Kyu caminó hasta llegar a su casa.

Estaba totalmente confundido. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado entre Ryu y él¿Por qué lo besó¿Por qué se besaron¿Y ahora qué pasaría con Ryu¿Cómo debería actuar¿finjir que nada pasó?.

Miles de esas preguntas giraban por la cabeza del joven de pelo bicolor. Nunca se había sentido tan confundido.

Abrió la puerta de su casa. Por suerte su madre ya se había ido a dormir. Subió a su cuarto, se cambió y se metió en la cama.

'Ryu...'

Kyu comenzó a llorar lleno de confusión.

-:-:-:

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Había arruinado la invaluable amistad que tenía con él.

Ryu Amakusa caminaba por las calles de Tokyo sin saber qué decirle a Kyu. Había confundido las cosas y ahora había perdido lo único que le quedaba.

La noche estaba muy fría y comenzó a nevar.

'¿Qué hace a estas horas de la noche tan solo Principe?' preguntó una voz.

Ryu levantó la mirada: Anubis.

'¿Qué pasó te dejaron escapar de Infierno?' preguntó con tono agresivo pero casi susurrante.

'Algo así.' informó sacando una rosa negra y extendiéndola hacia Ryu.

El joven de pelo azul tomó una actitud pasiva. Despues de todo lo que menos quería era pelear. Asi que tomó la rosa.

'¿Qué es lo que quieres?' quiso saber.

'Solo hablar con usted' respondió con tono seductor y haciéndo un ademán le señaló la puerta de un restaurante.

-:-:-:

'Quisiera saber...' comenzó Anubis cuando terminaron de pedir la comida. '¿Por qué está tan triste?'

'Yo...' Ryu necesitaba desahogarse. 'Estoy confundido'

'¿Qué es lo que sucede, acaso quiere volver a Pluto?' preguntó Anubis.

'Nada de eso...es...otra cosa...'

El rubio lo examinó por un momento. Sonrió.

'Es ese chico de la DDS' Sabía que una de las razones, o mejor dicho la mayor de las razones por las que Ryu no quiso continuar con Pluto era Kyu.

El joven de pelo azul se sorprendió.

'¿Cómo...?'

'¿..lo se?. Es muy facil. Desde que lo conoció, su conducta cambió drásticamente, por más que lo finjiera el rey Hades se dio cuenta' Anubis bebió un poco de vino y continuó. 'Déjeme darle un consejo. Lo mejor es que se olvide de ese chico. Usted sabe que no podrán estar juntos¿qué le dirá cuando descubra su tatuaje? porque tengalo por seguro que tarde o temprano lo hará.'

Ryu no supo qué contestar. Anubis tenía razón. Por más que se arreglara el problema, Kyu se enteraría de que él había sido del otro bando. No lo perdonaría jamas. 'Tienes razón' musitó.

-:-:-:

'Por nuestro reencuentro' Dijo elevando la copa.

'Je' Ryu sonrió sarcásticamente y levantó su copa. 'Por nuestro reencuentro'.

°Anubis tiene razón, lo mejor es que me olvide de Kyu ahora° pensó.

La cena trancurrió y en menos de lo esperado Ryu ya estaba pasado de copas.

' Sabes Anu-chan, creo que vamos a ser muuuy buenos amigos. ' comentó Ryu.

°Anu-chan O.o! ° ' Me alegro escucharle decir eso príncipe.'

'No me trates de usted Anubis' lo retó bostezando.

'Esta muy borracho Ryu. ¿Cómo es que un chico de 16 años pueda beber tanto?. Va a ser mejor que venga conmigo. 'invitó Anubis.

' Claro amigo' contestó levantándose del lugar.

Ryu comenzó a caminar con la ayuda de Anubis quien se notaba tenía un plan...

Bajaron del auto y subieron por el asensor del hotel en el que estaba alojado el rubio. Cuando llegaron al piso 11, Ryu se tropezó, se cayó y se quejó de que ya no podía ni caminar, por lo cual Anubis lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a la suite.

Ryu se puso colorado ante el gesto del rubio. Entraron a la habitación. Ryu aún estaba en los brazos de Anubis quien sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó.

Ryu con el alcohol que tenía encima, le respondió el beso. Anubis lo llevó hasta la cama y con besos suaves, lo terminó de desnudar mientras le dijo:

'Te dije que serías mío'

-:-:-:

Ryu abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos de sol que iluminaban su rostro. Luego de una breve observación del ambiente, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la casa de Kyu y que ademas...

°¡Estoy desnudo!° se sorprendió. Pero esa no era la sorpresa mayor...

Un hombre alto y rubio se asomó por la puerta del baño. Estaba secándose los cabellos.

'Buenos días príncipe' saludó con una sonrisa.

°o.O pero que de--° 'Anubis ¿qué pasó...?- Ryu pegó un salto de la cama para alejarse del rubio. Las pocas sábanas que lo tapaban, cayeron al piso, dejando a Ryu...ehhh...como Dios lo trajo al mundo XD.

Ryu se ruborizó.

'No se preocupes, ayer vi todo' dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada al ver al joven de pelo azul todo ruborizado.

'O/O No me digas que tú y yo...' Dijo agarrándo la sábana y tapándose con ella.

'Sí' n.n

'¿Pero cómo...?'

'Estaba muy decepcionado y buscó ayuda en mí' respondió. 'Su ropa está por ahí' dijo señalándo una mata de ropa en el piso.

Ryu se vistió y salió del hotel sin decir una palabra más. Estaba demasiado avergonzado.

Por suerte era domingo, asi que no tendría que presentarles excusas a sus compañeros de clase, pero ¿y a Kyu? .

* * *

na: muchas gracias por las reviews! la verdad que me sorprendió recibir tantas. Disculpen la demora, la verdad que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero aún asi logré escribir esto que es la primera parte del capítulo 3 (lo quiero hacer más largo.  
Espero que les guste 


	5. aclarando sentimientos

**"Nunca te dejaré solo"**

**cap.5**

**"Aclarando sentimientos"**

Kyu se despertó apenas salió el sol. Había dormido profundamente debido al cansancio de tanto llorar. Se levantó y examinó el cuarto. Nada. Ryu no estaba, probablemente ya se había ido. Se cambió y corrió las cortinas del cuarto. Luego salió al balcón.

Recordó lo de la noche anterior. Se sentía muy mal, y no sabía qué hacer. Miró hacia el horizonte, como si con solo mirarlo pudiera encontrar alguna respuesta.

Algo llamó su atención. A lo lejos, un joven volvía caminando a paso lento. Era Ryu.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, su madre ya lo estaba esperando con el desayuno listo. Luego de saludarla se sentó y comenzó a comer.

'¿Ryu todavía esta durmiendo?' preguntó la mujer.

¿Y ahora qué le diría a su madre? 'No...Ryu esta..' En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de entrada y el joven de pelo celeste entró. Estaba bastante despeinado. Se sacó el abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta. Luego se sacó los zapatos y entró en la sala.

'Ryu ¿dónde has estado?' preguntó muy preocupada.

El joven se paró en seco. Como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que había dos personas que lo miraban espectantes. ¿Y hora qué diría?.

El silencio invadió la habitación.

'Él...salió muy temprano en la mañana' explico Kyu. No sabía qué lo había impulsado a defender a alguien quien la noche anterior lo había confundido tanto.

'Ya veo... disculpa Ryu, es que como no te escuché anoche llegar a casa pues... pensé que habías estado toda la noche afuera' dijo la madre de Kyu volviendose hacia la cocina y sirviéndole el desayuno a Ryu quien se sentó inmediatamente.

°Kyu...¿por qué hiciste eso?° pensó Amakusa mientras tomaba sus palillos y comenzaba a comer.

El joven de bicolor notó que a su comida le faltaba algo, con lo cual extendió la mano hacia la salsa de soya, pero en su camino se topó con la mano de Ryu.

Ambos levantaron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

°Tiene las manos frías...debe haber estado caminando toda la noche...° pensó Kyu.

°Yo...¿Y ahora qué le digo?. Tengo que explicarle que todo lo que sucedió ayer...fue un error. Anubis tiene razón, lo mejor es mantener la distancia.° pensó Ryu.

Separaron sus manos y al mismo tiempo dijeron:

'Kyu'

'Ryu'

'Yo.. tengo que hablar contigo, tú sabes... por lo de ayer.' comenzó Ryu. No quería que nada de lo que dijera su amigo lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. 'La verdad es que no debí hacer eso, lo siento. Es mejor que olvidemos todo, que nuestra amistad siga como siempre.' concluyó con la mirada baja.

Kyu lo escuchó atentamente. Ahora se preguntaba si eso era lo que en verdad quería escuchar. ¿Que hiciera de cuenta que nada había pasado? Tal vez...eso sería lo mejor. Sí, eso es lo mejor.

'¿De qué estan hablando?' preguntó la mamá de Kyu quien no se perdía ni un detalle.

Ambos la miraron y luego se miraron.

'Bueno, verá madre de Kyu lo que pasó fue qué...'

'Asunto de hombres' nn concluyó Kyu.

La mujer los miró sospechosamente.

'... Esta bien, como ustedes digan. Pero sepan que su madre siempre termina sabiendo todo ajajajajaja' comenzó a reir sacadamente. Una gotita apareció en las cabezas de ambos detectives.

-  
Luego de que terminaron de desayunar, ambos se fueron a hacer unas compras para el almuerzo.

'Ryu' llamó Kyu.

'Dime' Ryu se encontraba contento ya que el gran problema que había tenido con Kyu se había solucionado... o eso pensaba.

'Anoche no estuviste en casa ¿verdad?' preguntó. Aún quedaba algo inconcluso y quería saber todo.

'Bueno... yo... si, es cierto' se rindió.

'¿Donde estuviste?' quiso saber como todo buen detective.

'Caminando por ahí' mintió. Kyu se paró en seco delante suyo clavándole una mirada astuta. 'En serio' insistió. De ninguna manera le diría que se había encontrado con Anubis y mucho menos que se había acostado con él.

'Esta bien, te creo' dijo Kyu volviendo al lado de Ryu y comenzando a caminar. 'Ahí esta el supermercado. Entonces lo que hay que comprar son dos botellas de gaseosa, un paquete de arroz y sopa instantanea' recordó el detective.

'Ajá' respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-  
Ya a la tarde, Kazuma invitó a todos los integrantes de la clase Q a su casa para mostrarles su nuevo software de análisis de casos. Los dos jóvenes se encontraron con Kinta en la estación de tren y juntos fueron hasta la mansión.

Cuando llegaron, Megu ya estaba allí por lo que todos subieron al cuarto de Kazuma.

El grupo ya había ido unas cuantas veces a esa mansión, aún así, Kyu no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo grande que era el lugar.

'Bueno, miren. Este es el nuevo software funciona así:' Todos se juntaron en torno a la computadora portatil que estaba sobre el escritorio del chico. Kazuma sacó un papel y comenzó a explicarles cómo funcionaba en base a un caso que ya habían resuelto.

Todos quedaron fascinados una vez más por la capacidad de programación del chico de primaria.

'Es cierto, no está nada mal. Pero...' comenzó a decir Kinta. Kazuma lo miró con desaprobación.

'¿Pero?' repitió el chico.

'Pero nunca las máquinas van a poder ser tan buenas como los humanos. Nuestra mente tambien llegó a esa conclusión ¿lo recuerdas?'

'Sí, pero el software tardó mucho menos!' comenzó a gritar Kazuma. Si algo lo sacaba de sí, era que Kintaro siempre le diera la contra.

'¡Pero no fue necesario que tuvieramos ese programa! lo logramos igual...'

'¡Basta chicos!' Interrumpió Megu.'No necesitan discutir todo el tiempo. Cada uno tiene su propia opinión al respecto y nadie la va a cambiar por lo que el otro le diga!' sentenció. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada mortal y luego se dieron la espalda.

'Megu tiene razón. No tengo por qué pelear con este chiquillo' dijo en voz baja Kintaro.

'Mi mente es superior para tener este tipo de discusiones estúpidas' se dijo para sí Kazuma.

'¿QUÉ DIJISTE?' Gritaron al unísono volviendo a darse vuelta hacia el otro y quedando enfrentados a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

'Bueno, ya es tarde, mejor nos vamos a casa antes de que mi mamá nos rete porque se le enfrió la comida.' anunció Kyu tomando su abrigo. Estaba muy divertido con las discusiones de sus compañeros, pero mañana tenían escuela otra vez.

'¿Quieren que los lleven en uno de mis autos?' ofreció Kazuma. Ryu recordó la última vez que habían aceptado esa oferta...

FLASHBACK+ Ryu y Kyu iban en una limosina negra por el medio de una avenida. Las chicas veían el auto y empezaban a seguirlos preguntándose quién iría en aquel vehículo. De repente una rueda se pinchó y optaron por bajar pese a que el chofer les dijo que se quedaran adentro mientras la cambiaban. Entonces las cincuenta chicas que se hacían las distraídas, al verlos bajar, ya no pudieron disimular y se juntaron todas en torno a Ryu. Algunas solo se limitaban a mirarlo descaradamente, otras le preguntaban de dónde era si era una estrella de rock y hasta a pedirle su número de teléfono, a lo que él solo respondía con una sonrrisa.  
+FIN DEL FLASHBACK+

'No gracias Kazuma, preferimos irnos en el tren'. respondió de inmediato el chico de pelo celeste.

'Bueno, como quieran'. Kazuma los acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió con un hasta mañana.

-  
En el mismo momento, suena el teléfono en la casa de Kyu.

'¿Hola?' atiende la madre del joven. 'No, Ryu no se encuentra ¿de parte de quién?' escucha atentamente. 'Ahá. Quiere dejarle algún mensaje?' la voz vuelve a hablar en el teléfono. 'De acuerdo. Hasta luego.' cuelga.

---

Kyu y Amakusa estan sentados en el tren. Ambos se encontraban pensativos.

Kyu pensaba en lo que le había dicho Ryu. "'Es mejor que olvidemos todo, que nuestra amistad siga como siempre'". ¿De verdad era eso lo que quería? dejar todo como estaba o tal vez...

Mientras, Ryu miraba por la ventana al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si lo que había hecho hasta ahora estaba bien. Le había mentido a Kyu, pero de esta forma habían vuelto a ser los amigos de siempre.

De repente, el joven de pelo celeste sintió una mano arriba de la suya. Dio vuelta la cabeza sorprendido, y se encontró con Kyu quien lo miraba como esperando la reacción del otro. Ryu dio vuelta la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los del Kyu. Éste le respondió de igual manera. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se limitaron a sentir el calor de sus manos.

* * *

N.A.: Como siempre digo: tarde pero seguro. Lamento mucho hacerlas esperar, la inspiración viene y se va. Hay días que puedo escribir capítulos enteros, otros que no me sale ni un párrafo. En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutados y muchas gracias por los reviews!. 


	6. confesión

**"Nunca te dejaré solo"**

**cap.7**

**"Confesión"**

'Creo que nos tenemos que bajar acá' comentó Ryu. Su compañero miró el cartel que indicaba el nombre de la estación y se paró de golpe. Si no le hubiera dicho, hubieran seguido hasta el final de la via.

Bajaron justo a tiempo antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Ambos largaron un suspiro de alivio. No notaron que una joven de pelo negro largo había tratado de bajar detrás de ellos y no lo había logrado y que se había quedado enojada.

Kyu comenzó a caminar, pero se dio cuenta de que algo se lo impedía: Su mano aún estaba sujeta a la de Ryu el cual al darse cuenta se sonrrojó y trató de separarse, pero Kyu le apretó la mano como para que no lo soltara. El chico de pelo celeste obedeció.

Caminaron a casa. Las veredas ya estaban oscuras por la noche. Solo algunas luces hacían que pudiera verse a distancia.

'Te amo' se escuchó en medio del silencio.

Amakusa se sorprendió ¿Qué lo amaba? todo aquello que había pasado en el tren daba señales de que él había aceptado ese amor. ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo¿Tantas cosas que le ocultaba a Kyu y él le decía que lo amaba?. Tal vez, tan solo por una vez, podría darse el gusto de amar a alguien...

'Yo tambien' respondió un poco apenado por escuchar tales palabras salir de su boca.

Kyu se paró y lo besó. Un beso tierno y a la vez esperado. La verdad era que desde la primera vez que se habían visto, había deseado poder tocar esos labios con los suyos y no fue hasta la primera vez en que Ryu lo besó, que se dio cuenta.

-  
'Mamá llegamos!' anunció Kyu. Su madre estaba revolviendo una olla con una cuchara de madera.

'Bienvenidos. Llegaron justo a tiempo, la comida ya va a estar lista. Kyu, amor ¿podrías poner la mesa?' preguntó.

'Claro' respondió y sacándose los zapatos, se encaminó hacia la cocina.

'Por cierto Ryu, alguien te llamó. Un tal Anubis...'

¡CRASH! A Kyu se le cayó el plato que estaba agarrando de la alacena.

'Kyu ¿estas bien?' preguntó preocupada la madre y dejando la cuchara se acercó a ayudar a su hijo a levantar los pedazos de porcelana.

Ryu por su parte quedó inmovil al oir el nombre de Anubis. ¿Cómo era que había conseguido su teléfono ¿Qué era lo que quería ahora¿Y qué le explicaría a Kyu?.

'Disculpa madre, es que se me resbaló' mintió Kyu juntando lo que quedaba del plato. Estaba muy sorprendido. ¿Anubis estaba vivo y había llamado a Ryu¿Para qué?. De seguro era un truco sucio de Pluto.

---

'Ryu'

'Dime'

Kyu cerró la puerta del cuarto.

'¿Qué es lo que piensas acerca de ese llamado? Anubis estaba muerto. Nosotros vimos cuando explotó el barco en el que estaba. De seguro es algo que esta planeando Pluto. Hace mucho que no aparecen, pero el profesor Dan nos dijo que alguna vez iban a volver y...'

'Ya no puedo mentirte más.' sentenció Ryu. 'La verdad es...que la noche que no dormí aquí me encontré con Anubis.'

Kyu se sentó en una de las camas sorprendido y esperando explicaciones.

'Yo estaba...muy mal por lo que había hecho, él me invitó a cenar. Acepté, pero, sinceramente no se qué pasó despues... solo recuerdo que amanecí en la cama de él'. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos.

'¿Por qué?' preguntó Kyu muy triste y sorprendido. Pensar que él había estado toda la noche llorando como un tonto mientras que Ryu estaba con Anubis...era realmente un tonto.

'Ya te lo dije, estaba muy mal, confundido...' comenzó a decir.

'¡Pero esa no es razón para que te acuestes con Anubis!' Kyu subió el tono de voz, pero aún cuidando que su madre no escuchara nada.

'Lo se...lo siento' Ryu se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amante y lo abrazó. 'Kyu, no quiero que me odies, por eso traté de ser lo más franco contigo.' Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas cayendo en el cuello de Kyu. 'Yo te amo, lo que hice fue un error. Por favor, discúlpame'. Ryu ya no sabía qué decir. Anubis había arruinado todo. ¿Anubis¿estas seguro? le preguntó su voz interior. Es cierto, el hombre de cabellos rubios no tenía nada que ver, si Ryu no hubiese aceptado esa invitación, nada de eso hubiera sucedido. Él tenía la culpa.

Kyu rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Ryu.

'No llores por favor' dijo en susurro. El joven detective no quería ver llorar a la persona que amaba por más que hubiera cometido un grave error. Ya todo sería parte del pasado. No había que pensar más en Anubis, si es que estaba vivo al parecer.

'Lo siento'

-  
Al día siguiente, ya todo parecía ser como antes. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra más acerca de la noche en la que Ryu estuvo con Anubis, solo se limitaron a sonreir y tratarse como amantes escondiendo su relación.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela y se sentaron, todas las chicas se reunieron en torno a Ryu, hasta alumnas de otras diviciones aprovechaban la ausencia de sus profesores para visitar al chico más lindo del colegio.

'Disculpen, pero tengo que hablar algo muy importante con Amakusa.' Anunció al séquito de chicas que estaba allí. La verdad que ya no aguantaba más que su chico viviera acosado por la clase femenina. Algunas se fueron, pero las más insistentes hicieron oido sordo y comenzaron con sus preguntas una vez más. Kyu ya no sabía que hacer, cuando llegó el profesor. Todas las chicas se fueron a sentar. Kyu las imitó no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de celos a Ryu a quien le pareció muy gracioso lo que estaba pasando.  
-  
En el recreo, los dos chicos salieron, pero Kyu recordó que se había olvidado el almuerzo en el salón por lo que fue a buscarlo.

Ryu por su parte se dirigió al árbol más alejado de la gente donde no sufriría a las molestas chicas del colegio.

Se sentó y puso su caja de comida sobre sus piernas estiradas esperando a Kyu.

De repente alguien le tapó los ojos por detras.

'Kyu no seas bromista' dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

'No soy Kyu. Adivina quién soy' respondió la voz.

Ryu se quedó paralizado.

'¡Anubis!' El hombre quitó sus manos de los ojos del joven.

'¡Adivinaste!' dijo con una sonrisa de niño el rubio poniéndose delante del joven.

'¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora¿Por qué llamaste a la casa de Kyu¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones?' preguntó tratando de mantener la calma.

'Tú sabes bien cuáles son mis intenciones Ryu.'

En ese momento un chico se acercaba corriendo al lugar sin pensar lo que encontraría allí.

'No seguiste mis consejos, eres muy dificil de convencer. Por lo tanto, tendré que ayudarte un poco' le dijo al oido casi en un susurro.

'¡Ryu acá estoy, ya encontré el almuerzo!' venía gritando Kyu. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que su amante no estaba solo, sino que alguien lo acompañaba.

'Buenos días detective. Tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿verdad?' comenzó a decir Anubis.

'¿Qué es lo que quieres¡Deja a Ryu en paz!' se alteró el joven.

'Quiero mostrarle quién es en realidad su gran "amigo"' y diciendo esto le bajó de un tirón la parte del uniforme que cubría el cuello de Ryu dejando al descubierto la marca de Pluto.

Kyu se quedó paralizado. Su mirada parecía confundida y al mismo tiempo furiosa.

'Kyu, yo te puedo explicar todo, solo...' comenzó a decir el joven de pelo azul.

'No puedo creerlo. Me has... decepcionado Ryu.' y diciendo esto se fue corriendo de allí.

'¡Espera Kyu, por favor!'

'Ahora ya no tienes otra opción que volver a tus raíces. Ya no tienes lugar a donde regresar mas que conmigo y con su realeza...' dijo triunfante Anubis. Tenía una sonrisa enorme, y malvada.

'Kyu...por favor...espera..'

* * *

N.A.: Hace días que estoy haciendo este capítulo, quería que fuese bastante largo. Esta semana me voy de vacaciones a un lugar del que no dispongo de computadora T.T, asi que voy a tardar bastante.  
Gracias por los review, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo teniendo en cuenta que alguien más que yo los lee. 


	7. Lejanía

Hola a todos! una pequeña semana de vacaciones fuera de casa, pero ya estoy otra vez acá!. Desde ya no se ilusionen, no escribí tanto. La mitad son reviews, igualmente, disfrútenlo.

* * *

**"Nunca te dejaré solo"**

cap. 7: "Lejanía"

' Anubis. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?' grito furioso Ryu.

' Lo siento, pero ya debo irme.' contestó. A continuación acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros del joven. ' No olvides que Hades siempre te dará la bienvenida. Adios'. Anubis dio media vuelta y se fue caminando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Ryu estaba en shock. Ahora su amante sabía que pertenecía a Pluto. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho la verdad a Kyu antes de que Abubis le hubiera mostrado el tatuaje...Tal vez lo hubiera entendido.

El timbre sonó, Ryu se puso de pie a pesar de que estaba destruido. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer, era como si nada hubiese ocurrido, despues de todo ya había empleado ese plan un par de veces y había funcionado.

Llegó al salón tratando de mantener la frialdad que siempre lo había caracterizado, pero algo que no podía ocultar eran esos ojos tristes. Se sentó en su pupitre. A pesar de que quería, no podía darse vuelta para mirar a Kyu.

La última clase por fin terminó. El joven de cabello azul juntó sus cosas más lento que nunca, esperando a que todos salieran para tratar de explicarle a Kyu todo. Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el joven ya había desaparecido. Ryu caminó lentamente hacia la DDS. Cuando entró a la clase Q, todos lo saludaron como siempre, excepto Kyu, claro.

'¿Ryu dime, te sucede algo?' preguntó preocupada Megu. 'Ayer te veías tan contento y hoy nisiquiera viniste con Kyu. ¿Acaso se pelearon?'

'No es nada Megu, no te preocupes...' mintió.

'¿Enserio? No me mientas, vamos, Kyu tambien esta raro hoy. Lo que quiero decir es...' acercándose un poco más a su compañero para que los demas no la escuchen. ' ¿Lo engañaste con otro?'

o.O Ryu no podía salir de su sorpresa. ¿Cómo era que Megu...? 'Yo... bueno, es una larga historia' se dio por vencido.

' Ya me parecía. No te voy a regañar porque se que estas muy mal, pero trata de arreglar las cosas con él. Desde que se conocieron se nota que tienen una química especial. Ánimo Ryu, ya verás que todo se solucionará!.' Al decir la última frase, Ryu notó que los ojos de su compañera brillaban extrañamente. Le agradeció por su consejo y se fue a sentar a su pupitre.

El profesor Dan entró en el salón y la clase se quedó de pie en silencio.

'Ánimo! nos vemos mañana' susurró Megu al finalizar la clase luego de saludar a todos.

El joven dragón se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kyu hablando con Kazuma. Pero apenas vio que se acercaba, Kyu hizo gestos como de que debía ir al baño urgentemente y salió corriendo.

Ryu suspiró resignado, pero al recordar las palabras de Megu decidió ir en busca de la persona que amaba.

'Esta vez no te me vas a escapar' se dijo para sí al mismo tiempo que corria hacia los baños del viejo edificio.

-------

Kyu llegó al baño. Ya no podía aguantar más verlo. Estaba furioso, nunca le iba a perdonar que le hubiera mentido y engañado de esa forma nunca...

Lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas del joven. Por más que quisiera aguantar, necesitaba desahogarse.

'Kyu. ¿Qué sucede?' preguntó Kinta quien acababa de salir de uno de los compartimientos del cuarto.

'Kinta, no sabía que estabas aquí' dijo Kyu secándose las lágrimas con las manos.

'Toma' Kinta le ofreció un pañuelo. '¿Qué te hicieron para que te pusieras así? dime Kyu' preguntó Kintaro.

'N-nadie. No te pr-preocupes, por favor' dijo Kyu entre sollozos.

'No pueden lastimarte asi Kyu. Puede que no me hayas respondido luego de que te dije mis sentimientos, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe demasiado por tí.'

'Kinta...' se sorprendió el joven.

'Fue Ryu verdad?' preguntó y en su tono de voz se notó cierto resentimiento.

'...' Kyu no contestó.

'Lo sabía. Lo noté desde el principio. ¿Acaso él es quien ocupa el lugar que yo debería ocupar en tu corazón?' preguntó tomándo a Kyu por ambos hombros.

'Kinta yo...' Kyu no sabía que decir. Ya estaba lo suficientemente mal para que le hagan ademas esos planteos. 'Es ver-' pero no pudo continuar ya que sus labios se juntaron con los de Kintaro.

----

'Ahí esta la puerta' se dijo para sí, repasando una vez más lo que le diría a Kyu. Pero al entrar allí, todas las palabras que tenía en mente serían reemplazadas por una sola imágen.

°No puede ser° pensó sorprendido. Delante suyo estaban Kinta besando a Kyu quien se encontraba de espaldas a él. Kintaro notó la presencia del joven por lo cual deslizó sus manos hacia las caderas del joven y le dirigió una mirada de ¨¿qué te parece? ahora es mío¨ a Ryu.

Por instinto el joven de pelo azul dio media vuelta y se hechó a correr de nuevo hacia el salón para poder salir lo más rápido de allí.

°Acaso Kyu me ha reemplazado tan rápido. Se ve que en realidad no me quería como tanto pensaba. Ya se olvidó de mí...° pensó Kyu antes de ver la academia por última vez en largo tiempo...

Caminó por las calles sin rumbo fijo. Pensando en qué haría de su vida ahora que habían pasado tantas cosas y que todo se había complicado al extremo. Lo mejor sería olvidarlo, sí, volver a la vida de antes, talvez eso fuese lo mejor. Ya no podía vover a su actual casa, por lo cual, el único lugar que le quedaba era...

'Hades...'

* * *

n.a.: Sí, ya volví y tal como dije estuve tratando de escribir capítulos, pero solo me salió uno que no exactamente este, sino el próximo. Desde ya gracias a Shini por haberme dado la idea de este capítulo, la verdad no tenía la más pálida noción de cómo enganchar lo anterior con lo siguiente.

Y que más... ah si, Megu. La verdad me gusta el yaoi, pero no soy el tipo defan que ve a una mina y ya la tilda de perra, teñida, gata, etc. Trato de odiar lo menos posible, jeje. Y en el caso de Megu, exceptuando el capítulo en el que le niega a su hermana que le gustan Ryu y Kyu, podría decirse que es como una hermana para Kyu ¿no?. O yo no las vi, o hay más insinuaciones RyuxKyu que KyuMegu o RyuMegu. Podría pasarme horas escribiendo de los capítulos en los que se insinua algo, pero seguro que ya lo tienen bien sabido. n.n

Gracias por los reviews como siempre digo, y ahora que tengo tiempo, voy a contestar todos!(hace mucho frío por lo que tengo los dedos medio congelados, asi que es muy posible que le pifie a la tecla)

**REVIEWS:**

**_Shinigamiyaoi: _**Gracias por dejar el primer review! La verdad a mi tambien me encanta la pareja, hace rato que quería escribir algo, pero no se me ocurria ninguna buena idea.

**_Ashii-chan: _**Gracia por el review. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic n.n

**_Tsubasa: _**Jejeje (poniéndose un poco colorada por tantos cumplidos) muchas gracias por el review. Yo tambien desde que vi que había algo de shonen-ai en la serie enseguida fui a un foro yaoi y pregunté si alguien más había visto lo que yo vi. Y para mi sorpresa, primero eramos tres locas, pero despues escribieron un montón más.  
---cap.2: que bueno que te haya parecido gracioso lo de chiquito. Por lo que leo veo que a muchas las dejé con las ganas. Paciencia chicas!  
---cap.3: es una costumbre que tengo dejarlo en la mejor parte.

**_Marina: _**Gracias por el review!. RyuxKyu tambien es mi pareja favorita, ya que existen otras como AnubisxRyu, o KintaxKazuma (XD si, lo admito, pasó por mi cabeza).

_**Kikyo-lyn: **_Gracias por el review. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, si no me equivoco (porque soy medio despistada) aún no veo el fic. Subiló, ánimo!. Si, que mal que lo hayan sacado de Magic!. A esos sí que hay que demandarlos! n.n ---cap.2: gracias por visitar mi página n.n. Es ciero, a Kyu no le pusieron apellido, me cansé de buscarlo. Debe ser que no se lo pusieron porque tiene algo que ver con...ehhhh el padre que no se sabe quién es? bah, al final de la serie si se sabe, o tal vez hay algún significado en el manga?. Gracias por leer.

**_Karil: _**Gracias por dejar el review con tu opinión. n.n

_**Kilia Tomobiki: **_O.o (pensando para sí) acá me llenan la casilla de amenazas. (respondiendo el review) jejeje hola! gracias por dejar el review. Que bueno que te haya gustado y a mi tampoco me gusta la pareja RyuMegu, de última pero bien última KyuMegu si no queda otra y me dan a elegir entre las dos. Porque los bishonens solitarios tienen que seguir solos (o con algún otro bishonen ;P)

**_Arli: _**Gracias de verdad n.n Como le decía a Tsubasa, pensé que era la única que creía que había algo entre ellos dos, pero me equivoque. Con respecto a Megu, hay peores chicas que interfieren como Ayaka de Gravitation y Sakura de WeiB Kreuz entre otras. Gracias por el review.  
-- Cap.2: Espero que los capítulos que siguieron te hayan dejado más satisfecha con respecto al yaoi. La parte del chiquito que lo confunde me pareció muy graciosa por lo que decidí publicarlo.

**_Mhel: _**Gracias por el review. Que bueno que te haya gustado y hasta pronto. n.n.  
cap.3: o.O los saludos y las amenazas han sido recibidas. Gracias y hasta pronto.

_**Shamanhoro: **_Gracias por el review. n.n ---cap.3: jajaja no creo que se vaya a quedar con las ganas. Gracias por leer.

**_Lime Amakusa: _**Gracias por dejar el review. Gracias por leerlo tambien. Por desgracia, lamento decirte que Ryu es el que más sufre en este fic. Lo lamento v.v . De curiosa ¿qué fue lo que le pasó a tu amiga por correr a un chico lindo en gimnacia? la verdad que yo tambien me hubiera acercado a verlo.

_**Pau sama: **_Gracias por el review. La verdad es muy dificil encontrar fanfics de Tantei Q, es más, no encontré en ningún otro sitio por ahora.

**_Yami: _**supongo que sos Pau sama, ya que tenes el mismo mail. Que bueno que te entretengas con lo que escribo. Por más que trato no puedo hacerlos demasiado largos. A veces veo los fics de Harry Potter por ejemplo, que son tan grandes que no entran en un documento del bloc de notas, no entiendo cómo lo hacen. Por otra parte (para mi) es mejor que no sean tan largos, de esa manera no te quedas tanto tiempo frente a la compu, (aunque, admitámoslo, si no es con un fic, es con otra cosa, pero la mayoría pasamos muchas horas frente al monitor). Gracias por el review n.n

_**Hitomy Niwa Akimoto**_: pensando para sí o.O ahora denuncias! solo falta que me quieran quemar o.o! respondiendo el review Jajaja que bueno contar con tu apoyo inmoral jajaja muchas gracias por el review, y en cuanto al largo de los capítulos, la respuesta el review de Yami te lo responde.

**_SenKo-Kun: _**gracias por el review. Una preguntita: de Yami no Matsuei o de Yugioh? supongo que es de Yami no, pero igual te pregunto. Es cierto, no escribo en secciones que sean muy concurridas ahora que lo pienso. D.N.Angel no es muy conocida, y Kaleido Star maso. Gracias por leer.

**_Shadir: _**Gracias por el review y que bueno que te haya gustado. Por cierto, que lindo nombre n.n.

_**Elena: **_como pasó con yami, supongo que sos Shadir por el mail, asi que lo pongo acá. Es cierto lo del alcohol. Es uno de los clásicos del yaoi (para mí). gracias por el review.  
---cap.5: en cuanto al cap 6, ahora si que metió la nariz y el cuerpo entero se podría decir n.n ---cap.6: leer contestación del review cap.5

_**Ryu´s sister: **_gomen, pero así es la historia. En cuanto a que es bien macho, creo que todos tenemos una parte de hombre y otra de mujer. Gracias por dejar el review (o la petición?) ..

_**Shaman Karo: **_Gracias por el review. Que bueno que te guste el fic, por lo que voy contando, incluyéndote, ahora somos 4 argentinas a las que les gusta la pareja RyuxKyu. Besos!.

**_Hae uchiha: _**Gracias por el review. La canción I´m too sexy esta muy buena! me encanta porque le queda re bien a varios personajes de anime. Hasta pronto.  
--Cap.6: claro que el homobre más sexy del mundo tiene derecho a ser feliz... pero aún no muajajajajaja XDDD

**_Rayka Hiwatari Kon: _**Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic y gracias por el review. No creo que vaya a escribir un kyuxmego o ryuxmegu, desde ya porque no me gustan las parejas, pero ademas ya hay demaciados fics de ellas. Además...de última escribiría un KintaxKazuma XDDDDD (a mi sola se me ocurre esta locura no?) Hasta pronto.

_**Yukari-chan: **_Gracias por leer y por el review. Disculpá la tardanza n.n U

_**Azuka: **_gracias por el review!

_**Copo-chan: **_gracias por los reviews.

¿Vieron que les dije? la mitad del documento son reviews contestadas. Hace más de 44 minutos que estoy escribiendo, pero me alegra leer sus comentarios, muchas gracias!. Hasta pronto.

**TatiaKa**


	8. Regresar

"Nunca te dejaré solo"

cap.8: Regresar

Anubis había logrado al fin su cometido: que Kyu se separara de Ryu. De esa manera el rubio estaba seguro de que el Amakusa volvería con Hades...y no se equivoco. Ese mismo día el joven de pelo azul llegó a la puerta de la mansión en la que había estado largo tiempo desde se llegada a Japon.

El sonido del timbre produjo una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Anubis. Yuri fue a abrirle. Ella había ocupado el lugar de su tutora hasta que el joven había huído.

'Bienvenido a casa, señor Ryu' dijo mientras hacía una reverencia. El joven no dijo nada.

Sinceramente, el último lugar en el que quiería estar era en ese. Pero nada podía hacer. Se sentía muy dolido por lo que había visto horas antes, y no quería volver a ver a Kyu nunca más. Por eso cuando el chico salió, el joven dragón juntó sus cosas y se fue de allí. Ahora solo le quedaba volver al único lugar donde lo recibirían.

'El rey Hades quiere verlo ahora' le anunció Yuri.' por favor sígame' y diciendo esto, comenzó a caminar por un pasillo.

°¿Mi abuelo quiere verme¿qué es lo que se porpone ahora?° pensó Ryu.  
Caminaron por un corredor, doblaron y llegaron hasta la antepenúltima puerta. Yuri tocó la misma y pasó. Luego de unos segundos, abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Ryu y salió.

El cuarto estaba bastante oscuro, ya que las ventanas estaban cerradas. Un hombre de 60 años más o menos se encontraba sentado con los brazos sobre un sillón de cuero.

'Ryu, pasa por favor. Estoy muy contento de que al fín hayas recapacitado.' dijo muy tranquilo.

'Me obligaron, me dejaron sin otra salida' contestó tratando de controlar su ira.

'Como sabes, tú eres mi sucesor' Hades hizo oidos sordos a las palabras de su nieto 'Pero antes de seguir con el entrenamiento, debo castigarte. Debes entender que la vida nunca perdona y eso es lo que necesitas tener claro para heredar Pluto. Has escapado de tu hogar y has ido con el enemigo; nuestro peor enemigo 'Resaltó la última frase.

Hades tocó una campana y Anubis entró por la puerta. Ryu no se volteó a verlo.

'Por petición suya, Anubis será tu nuevo tutor ya que Yuri ha fallado en esa tarea'

POV (Ryu)  
Hades...tanto tiempo sin verte maldito. Pero debo decir que no te extrañe para nada, ni siquiera aún siendo tú mi único pariente vivo.

Me acaban de decir que mi nuevo tutor es Anubis ¿Que acaso podría pasarme algo peor? El hombre que se encuentra sentado delante del escritorio se despide de mí indicándo que ya podía retirarme.

Anubis me guía hasta el sótano de la casa. Ni siquiera me pregunto qué es lo que hará conmigo, pues no me importa nada ya. Los pasillos estan oscuros solo iluminados por una ténue luz.

En pocos minutos me encontré colgado en medio de una celda sostenido por cadenas que ataban mis muñecas.

Anubis se sacó el sobretodo que siempre llevaba puesto y se remangó la camisa. A continuación sacó un látigo. Me sonrió, dijo unas palabras que no recuerdo. Y comenzó a pegarme.

POV (Anubis)  
Ahora estas bajo mi tutela, al igual que bajo mi control. El rey Hades me ordenó que te castigara por haberte revelado...y lo haré con mucho gusto...

Llegamos a una de las celdas. Te ato y comienzo a darte latigazos hasta que empiezas a sangrar. Tu espalda desnuda ahora esta llena de marcas. Me acerco a ella y lamo tus heridas con gran placer. Siento que tu espalda se eriza y lo disfruto aún más. Camino rodeando tu cuerpo que yace suspendido y observo tu rostro. A simple vista se diría que no sientes nada, pero en realidad estas muy dolorido y tu corazón esta llorando. Tienes lo ojos entrecerrados con la mirada perdida y la cabeza gacha. Me pregunto qué estarás pensando. Comienzo a pegarte nuevamente.

POV (Ryu)  
Kyu¿qué estarás haciendo ahora'. Este pensamiento es lo único que me mantiene vivo mientras siento una y otra vez el látigo de Anubis. Ahora esta lamiendo las heridas que él mismo me hizo. Trato de no sentir nada, pero una extraña sensación de placer me llega. No quiero sentir nada, no quiero ser nada. Solo quiero...

'Kyu...'

El joven dragón queda inconsciente. Anubis lo nota y deja de pegarle. Saca una llave del bolsillo del pantalón y suelta a Ryu. Lo toma entre sus brazos. Lo lleva hasta su cuarto y lo recuesta sobre su cama mientras le dice 'esto es solo el principio amor'

--

El joven de cabello bicolor llegó con un par de bolsas a su casa.

'Hola hijo, pensé que no llegabas más!' se quejó la madre.

'Lo siento, es que no había estos fideos que me pediste por ningún lado' explicó mientras le mostraba un paquete. A continuación sacó el resto de los ingredientes de las bolsas.

'¿Acaso te peleaste con Ryu?' dijo de la nada la mujer.

'Yo... ¿por qué lo dices?' preguntó tratando de disimular lo tanto que lo había decepcionado ese chico.

'Hace unos momentos agarró todas sus cosas y se fue de la casa. Me dijo que ya se había reconciliado con los padres, pero no parecía sabes. Lo noté bastante triste' comentó.

'¡Se fue de casa?' gritó Kyu. La madre asentió con la cabeza. °No puede ser. ¿A dónde se habrá ido?° pensó el joven mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, la decepción había pasado a segundo plano, ahora le preocupaba a dónde había ido Ryu.

---

La mañana no se hizo esperar e inundó las calles un inmenso frío, pues aún estaban en invierno. Ya faltaban pocos días para que terminaran las clases, aún así, al maestro le ecxtrañó que su mejor alumno hubiera fatado. Le preguntó a su mejor amigo, pero hasta éste se encontraba desorientado con respecto al paradero de Amakusa, cada vez más preocupado por dónde estaría.  
---

'Buenos días señor' dijo una voz abriendo la puerta. Ryu ya estaba levantado y vestido con su remera roja preferida. La mucama entró y le dejó el desayuno sobre el escritorio que estaba frete a la cama.

°Ya es un nuevo día. Es hora de olvidar lo que pasó. Tengo que hacer como si nunca me hubiera ido de aquí, como si nunca hubiera entrado a la DDS, como si nunca hubiera conocido a Kyu...° hace una breve pausa °Ya es tiempo de que me olvide de él. Sí, eso haré.° Pensó Ryu.

Se dirige hacia la bandeja donde descubre una pequeña nota. La abre y lee: "Desayuna bien príncipe. Nos vemos abajo en diez minutos. firma Anu-chan n.n" al leer lo último y ver el dibujito que tenía esa firma le pareció que estaba escrita por un niño de 8 años, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Dejó la nota y comenzó a comer.

Anubis lo estaba esperando afuera de su cuarto. Cuando lo vio comenzó a caminar y Ryu lo siguió.  
-  
Kyu no podía prestar atención a las clases, preguntándose una y otra vez dónde estaría el joven de pelo azul. Luego de analizar todo, llegó a la conclusión que lo más probable era que hubiera vuelto a Pluto. Eso estaba bien...¿o no?. Bueno...a decir verdad, a pesar de que él era un enemigo, que lo había engañado haciéndose pasar por su amigo (y algo más), Kyu no podía evitar seguir sintiendo ese sentimiento del querer estar con él. Así que tomó una desición. Iría a verlo una vez más.  
-  
N.A: ahora empiezan las clases así que voy a tardar en actualizar. Gracias por los reviews y lamento por las personas que no quieran, pero Ryu va a sufrir. Es así la historia, el pobre chico tiene una gran confusión de sentimientos, y eso hay que aprobecharlo muajajaja (que mala T.T)

Por cierto, la verdad no tengo idea de cómo es la forma de ser de Hades, pero supongo que será algo asi.

Los reviews que recibí me dijeron que ni ahí se imaginaban la pareja KintaxKyu. A mí me surgió de este malpensado cerebrito porque Kinta siempre lo molesta a Kyu y ademas en el tan nombrado cap. 10, se ve un poquito celoso de la relación que al parecer tienen Ryu y Kyu.

Me refiero a ese capítulo en el que estan en la isla y Kyu y Ryu dicen lo mismo al mismo tiempo. Kinta le pregunta a Kyu por qué se puso colorado y luego tiene una reacción demaciado violenta al ver que los estaban espiando. ¿lo recuerdan?.

Bueno, nada más y por favor dejen reviews diciendo qué les pareció, aunquesea un "muy bueno!" o un "dedicate a otra cosa". Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.

TatiaKa


	9. reencuentro

"Reencuentro"

El timbre que anunciaba el término de las clases de ese día sonó. Antes de que pudiera comenzar a guardar sus cosas, el profesor llamó a Kyu y le preguntó si podría llevarle la tarea a Amakusa, ya que no se había presentado. El joven no dudó en decir que lo haría, pero que necesitaba la dirección de Amakusa. El profesor se la dio y sin más espera, Kyu se dirigió a la central de Pluto.

------

Ryu siguió a su ahora tutor hasta el patio de la mansión.

'Bueno, antes que nada, veamos en qué estado se encuentra' dijo Anubis.

En menos de dos segundos aparecieron de la nada una docena de hombres vestidos con trajes negros y se abalanzaron sobre el joven dragón. Sorprendido no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y el primer hombre lo redució al suelo. Sacó una pequeña daga y atacó.

'Es suficiente' ordenó el rubio. La daga se detuvo a milimetros de Ryu, quien estaba más que decepcionado del estado en el que se encontraba. Los hombres desaparecieron.

'Rayos' dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

'Nunca pensé que su estado de alerta había bajado tanto.' comentó Anubis desepcionado. 'En fín, creo que tendremos que comenzar desde el principio.'

-----------------------------------

Kyu tomó el tren que lo llevaría a la casa de Ryu. Cuanto más cerca estaba, más nervioso se sentía.

¿Podría llegar hasta él? y cuando lo hiciera ¿Qué le diría¿Que lo extrañaba demasiado a pesar de que eran enemigos?.

Una voz anunció la estación que Kyu estaba esperando. Bajó y luego de mirar el cartel que indicaba la calle que él buscaba, subió por las escaleras de la estación. Solo unos metros más y llegaría hasta él...

-------------

'¿Ya esta cansado?' preguntó su tutor al verlo tan agitado.

'Claro que no, pueden atacarme diez, veinte de tus hombres, incluso cien, pero voy a derrotarlos a todos.' desafió entrecortadamente. Anubis había estado atacándolo con sus hombres por casi una hora seguida. Tras dejar inconsciente al último, había caido de rodillas al suelo, sin más fuerzas.

'Pero no se ponga así príncipe, solo es un entrenamiento. Mejor descanse un par de minutos.' ordenó Anubis acercándose a Ryu y ofreciéndole una de sus manos para que pudiera pararse. Ryu la rechazó y se puso de pie solo. 'No sea tan duro conmigo, solo quiero ayudarlo' dijo con su mejor cara de inocente.

'No necesito tu ayuda.'

'Bueno, entonces, me retiro.' hizo una reverencia, la cual Ryu ignoró y desapareció.

-:-:-:--------------

°Aquí es° pensó Kyu al ver la enorme mansión estilo japonés que se alzaba frente a él. °Bueno, no me conviene tocar el timbre ya que de seguro me conocen. Tanpoco puedo entrar por la entrada principal, debe estar llena de trampas. Entonces...° Kyu comenzó caminar rodeando la casa hasta que divisó un árbol, lo suficientemente alto para subirse y ver mejor desde allí. °Como lo pensé, detras del paredón de la entrada hay dos hombres armados, tambien debe haber en la puerta de la casa... entonces...° pensó observando detenidamente todo el lugar. °¡Ya se!°

-------------------

Ryu se sentó en el suelo, abatido. Luego de unos minutos, pudo recuperar el aliento. Si esto era el primer día, no quería saber lo que Anubis le tenía preparado para los siguientes.

...Pero... así volvería a ser su vida de ahora en adelante, una completa oscuridad, como había sido toda su niñez.

El dragón recordó todo lo de lo que había sido privado de niño. Nunca había establecido una amistad, por el contrario, lo habían mantenido alejado de toda persona que fuera de su edad.

Durante una cena, no había podido resistirse a preguntarle a Yuri por qué no podía salir a jugar con los demás niños de su edad.

La mujer hizo un breve silencio y luego contestó con una sonnrisa "usted es mucho más que cualquiera de esos niños, usted es especial pequeño Ryu y ellos no lo entenderían". Ryu pensó que era demasiado pequeño para entenderlo, con lo cual siguió cenando sin preguntar nada más.

Los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe que provenía de una esquina, cerca de los arbustos. Miró para todos lados, al parecer, nadie lo había notado. Se puso de pie y se dirigió allí.

'¿K-Kyu?' preguntó sorprendido.

'¿Ah? hola Ryu' respondió con su característica sonrisa. Estaba boca arriba tirado en el suelo. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, al fín lo había encontrado.

'¿Qué estas haciéndo aquí¿Cómo me encontraste?' preguntó sorprendido Amakusa. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, había vuelto a verlo.

'Bueno, yo...jeje' comenzó a decir. Ryu le extendió una mano para que se levantara del piso.

Kyu la aceptó y tiró de ella, pero Ryu aún no había recuperado todas sus fuerzas por lo cual no pudo sostenerlo y cayó encima de él.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Sus corazones latían deprisa. Tan cerca el uno del otro...Ryu se acercó amenazadoramente hacia los labios de Kyu y lo besó. El otro le respondió y pasó sus manos alrededor de la espalda del joven de pelo azul.

'Por más que quiera, no puedo odiarte' confesó Kyu aún abrazándolo.

'Yo tampoco' dijo en un susurro a milímetros de la oreja de Kyu.

-  
N.A: Sí, lo se, UN AÑO! COMO SE TE OCURRE TARDARTE UN AÑO EN ACTUALIZAR!. Les doy toda la razón, pero mi computadora se rompió y en ella tenía guardado este capítulo, bueno, lo que iba a ser este capítulo. Asi que hoy ya resignada a recuperar mi linda compu, me dispuse a escribir por cuarta vez el capítulo, tratando de acordarme por lo menos un par de detalles.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que, aunque haya pasado el tiempo vuelven a leer el fic, de verdad.

De ahora en más, voy a tratar de actualizar UNA VEZ POR SEMANA, o a más tardar cada quince días.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Gracias de nuevo.O

12/03/06 


	10. Alivio y Sufrimiento

**Advertencia: **este capítulo tiene una **escenita** algo **subidita de tono** entre... no pienso decirlo XP. Ya estas avisado.

* * *

**"Nunca te dejaré solo"**

**cap.10**

**"Alivio y sufrimiento"**

Ambos se pusieron de pie. Aún había asuntos que resolver.

'¿Por qué no me dijiste que pertenecías a Pluto?' indagó Kyu al tiempo que se preguntaba como nunca se había dado cuenta de nada.

'Yo... nunca quise ser parte de él. Es una larga historia, sucede que mi abuelo, esta al mando de toda la organización. El quiere que yo herede esto.' comenzó a explicar lo más claro que pudo.

'Entonces tú eras el espía que se había infiltrado en la DDS.' razonó Kyu.

'Así es, me enviaron allí para saber todo acerca de Dan Morihiko y claro, de la DDS. Pero sabes Kyu, cuando los conocí a todos ustedes, a tí, a Megu, Kazuma...y Kinta, todo cambió. Nunca había tenido amigos de verdad.' confesó.

'Principe ¿Dónde esta?' preguntó una familiar voz a lo lejos.

'Ryu yo...'

'Kyu, debes irte. Ahora por más que quisiera no puedo escaparme. Pero lo que si puedo, y voy a hacer es acabar con Hades.'

'Principe Ryu ¿quiere jugar a las escondidas?' preguntó Anubis con un tono un poco musical.

'Por favor, cuidate' pidió Kyu al tiempo que depositaba en la boca de su amante un dulce beso. Luego Ryu lo ayudó a pasar hacia el otro lado de la reja.

'Adios' saludó dándose vuelta y llendo hacia donde provenía la voz de su tutor.

'Te encontré!' dijo en un susurro pasando ambos brazos por detrás de Ryu quien se sorprendió.

'Volvamos a el entrenamiento' ordenó Ryu sin darle mucha importancia cuando Anubis lo soltó.

-:-:-:-

Kyu estaba feliz. Había podido volver a ver a Ryu, y a pesar de que él fuere un miembro de Pluto, lo era contra su voluntad por lo que Kyu lo había perdonado. En cuanto a que no podía salir de allí, eso lo tenía preocupado.

No iban a matarlo ya que supuestamente sería la futura cabeza de Pluto, pero tampoco podía estar seguro de la integridad física del joven, sobretodo al escuchar la frase "Pero lo que si puedo, y voy a hacer es acabar con Hades.". ¿Cómo pensaba hacer eso? Esa organización era muy peligrosa y astuta por lo cual no caería facilmente en una trampa.

Tomó el tren de regreso a su casa. Miró el reloj. Con un poco de suerte llegaría a la segunda clase en la DDS, por lo tanto tendría que bajarse tres paradas antes de la antes dispuesta.

-

Kyu entró sin decir una palabra al salón. Por suerte en ese momento estaba dando clases el profesor Dan y por lo tanto de seguro no lo regañaría como seguramente hubiera hecho Tatsumi.

'Disculpe, se me hizo tarde' dijo al ver que Morihiko le dirigia una mirada.

'Esta bien Kyu, sientate' ordenó con toda calma. El alumno obedeció y se acomodó en su pupitre.

'¿Amakusa no viene contigo?' preguntó Dan.

'Esta mañana se fue con sus padres. Me dijo que les avisara, tuvo que viajar sin previo aviso.' improvisó Kyu.

'Ya veo.' respondió el profesor.

'¿Cómo es eso de que se fue de viaje?' preguntó Megumi mientras guardaban los cuadernos y demás útiles.

'Sí, esta mañana mientras desayunábamos llamaron sus padres y dijeron que tenían que llevarlo a no se dónde y no tuvo elección.' dijo tratando de dar la menor cantidad de detalles.

Megumi se quedó en silencio por un minuto y luego preguntó '¿Pero Ryu no se había peleado con ellos? esa es la razón por la que esta en tu casa ¿no?'

Kyu se quedó helado. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar ese detalle¿así quería llegar a ser detective? que verguenza.

'Sí, eso es cierto, pero ellos vinieron y se lo llevaron asi nomás. De seguro tenía que hacer algo importante.'

'Ya veo' dijo Megumi. '¡Bueno, nos vemos mañana!' saludó antes de irse.

'Yo también los dejo chicos. Hasta mañana' saludo Kazuma.

Kyu terminó de guardar sus cosas y se calzó la mochila en la espalda. Iba a darse vuelta para saludar a Kintaro cuando éste lo tomó por sorpresa.

'Tenemos que hablar' sentenció.

¿Hablar? De seguro sería por lo que había ocurrido en el baño el día anterior. Kyu no tenía demasiadas ganas de dar explicaciones, pero cuanto antes se solucionara el tema, mejor.

'Claro ¿Sobre qué?' preguntó con su mejor cara de inocente.

'No trates de hacerte el tonto Kyu, sabse perfectamente a lo que me refiero.' trascurrieron unos segundos, al ver que Kyu no decía nada agregó.' El beso de ayer. Yo... quiero saber qué significó para tí.'

'Bueno, yo...'

En ese momento estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Ryu, y lo que sentía por Kinta, por lo cual trató de explicarlo del mejor modo.

'Kinta, a decir verdad no quiero ilusionarte. Yo realmente amo a Ryu. Con respecto a lo de ayer... estaba confundido...Lo único que podemos tener es una amis-' pero antes de que Kyu pudiera terminar, Kinta comenzó a acercarse con paso decidido hacia Kyu quien retrocedió hasta dar con una pared.

'No me digas eso' dijo tomando ambas manos del joven y sosteniéndolas sobre la cabeza del mismo. A continuación deslizó la mano que tenía libre por debajo del uniforme de Kyu. '¿Solo una amistad?' levantó las ropas superiores del joven y comenzó a acariciarle el pezón.

Kyu trató de soltarse, pero Kintaro era demasiado fuerte. Sintió como el joven dejaba su pecho para ahora deslizar su mano por debajo de su pantalón comenzando aacariciar su miembro. Kyu no pudo evitar escapar un pequeño gemido de su boca. Kinta sonrio maliciosamente.

'No puedes decirme que lo que ahora estas sintiendo es solo una amistad.' dijo al escucharlo.

El joven bicolor ahora estaba bajo el control de su compañero de clases. Nunca pensó que Kinta pudiera hacerle eso. Nunca...

Estaba asustado, aterrado. Comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras intentaba pensar que en cualquier momento entraría Ryu y lo salvaría.

Kinta observó como Kyu lloraba. Su rostro demostraba un profundo terror. Touyama reaccionó. ¿Cómo podía estarle haciendo todo eso a aquella persona que según él decía amaba tanto?. ¿Esa era la forma de demostrarle su cariño?. ¿En qué clase de animal se había trasformado?.

Lo soltó.

Kyu se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo, sin fuerzas para nada. Kinta lo observó por unos segundos y salió corriendo de allí.

A Kyu le pareció que el joven murmuraba algo, pero no pudo confirmarlo, pues su vista se nubló y cayó inconsciente.

* * *

N.A.: Ahora lo estoy haciéndo sufrir a Kyu. ¿Por qué soy tan mala? T.T 

En fín, creo que no tengo nada más que decir asi que vamos a los reviews:

**Elena:** Gracias por el review. Ahora que lo pienso, tenes razón, Ryu recibió tal cantidad de latigazos que debió estar en cama por un par de días. Bueno, la verdad se me escaparon un montón de detalles, pero trato de cada vez cometer menos n.nU

**Tammy H. de Kinomiya:** gracias por el review y gracias por decirme que vos también pensaste en un KintaxKyu n.n . Con respecto a lo que planteas de quedebería hacer sufrir más a Kyu:

1. Ryu en cierto sentido se podría decir que lo tiene para el cachetazo ya que un dia le dice 'hola Kyu, me acosté con Anubis' y al otro día le dice 'hola Kyu, soy de Pluton'. No asi, pero bueno, exagerando un poco XD . Kyu es muy bueno y siempre termina perdonándolo ya que lo quiere mucho.  
2. Pluton fue el asesino del padre de Kyu, pero él lo sabe? .. me averguenza decir esto, pero no me acuerdo > O

Es cierto que Ryu dijo muchas veces que Kyu es el mejor de la clase (recuerdo cuando estaba con Megu en una casa de vigilancia, en el caso de la aldea... esa que usaban todos máscaras, que Ryu le dijo a Megu que Kyu era el mejor.) Saludos!

**Loreto W**¿Qué puedo decir? Nunca recibí tantos elogios juntos O/O Muchas gracias . . A decir verdad creo que vi Tantei Gakuen como máximo dos veces. Recuerdo que comencé a verlo cuando estaba en un hospital, prendí la tele en la habitación y cuando terminó el capítulo (si no me equivoco era ese que terminaba en que Ryu se iba en auto con Yuri quien había ido a buscarlo a la salida de la DDS.), me dejó con una intriga que empecé a verlos todos los días esperando el siguiente (loca XDD). Hoy ando muy colgada, estono viene al caso n.nU. De verdad lloraste en ese fic?.. bueno, admito que es bastante deprimente -.-

Estoy de acuerdo con que Megu no es la típica chica que se mete entre las parejas yaoi, es más, tal vez ya lo dije, pero yo me la imagino como una fanática yaoi jajaja. Y Relena de GW... Cuando era chiquita e inocente y vi GW... bueno, ella me simpatizaba, pero mi hermana, fanática del HeeroxDuo, me metió en la cabeza que es un bicho malo...y bueno, hay dias que me cae bien, y otros que mal. Muchas gracias por el review y lamento haber puesto otra escena entre Kinta y Kyu.

**Shady10:** la autora de este fic empieza a esquivar objetos Esta bien esta bien, creo que esta el la última escena entre ellos dos (Kinta y Kyu). No quise decir que se aviolentó porque lo vieran celoso, sino que reaccionó de forma un poco más violenta de lo que es en realidad ya que estaba alterado por la reacción de los otros dos detectives (Ryu y Kyu). La verdad, Anubis daba para ser un lindo malo en aspecto, pero lo mataron con esa nariz XD.

¿Que cómo entró Kyu a la casa? para observar mejor se trepó a un árbol y de allí se callo en el lado de adentro de la casa. ¿Que cómo no se partió la cabeza? no lo se .. Gracias por los reviews!

**Murtilla:** Gracias por el review. Bueno, con respecto a tu pregunta, cuando Kyu descubrió que Ryu era del bando contrario se enojó entre otras cosas. Imaginate si tu mejor amigo al que tanto querés, resulta que es parte de los bándalos que te escribieron la pared de tu casa el otro día XD naa no tanto así jajajaja sino un poco más grave. Espero haber contestado tu pregunta. n.n

**Gravisan:** gracias por los reviews. Lamento haber tardado tanto en verdad u.u Tu nombre me suena de algún lugar. ¿Que fics escribís?.

**Mitsuki:** Gracias por el review. Odio cuando los autores no terminan las historias, por eso trato siempre de seguir hasta el final. Hasta pronto. n.n

Y muchas gracias tambien a : Hae Uchiha, Hitomi Miwa Akimoto, Copo-chan, Kize Gorak, Azuka y Mimtri.

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por leer!

/TatiaKa/

18/03/06


	11. Chapter 11

"Nunca te dejaré solo"

cap.11

Kyu abrió los ojos. Al parecer se encontraba en la enfermería de la DDS. Miró hacia todos lados. No había nadie. Descubrió que ya era de noche al ver la ventana del lado derecho de la cama. Se preguntó qué horas serían, de seguro su madre se preocuparía si no estaba en casa.

'Kyu, has despertado, que bueno' se alegró el profesor Dan al entrar por la puerta junto con Katagiri.

'Ehhh sí. ¿Dónde estoy?' preguntó desconcertado.

'En la enfermería del colegio, el profesor Tatsumi te encontró desmayado en el salón.' informó Dan.

'Debo avisarle a mi madre que...' comenzó a decir Kyu, pero una mujer entró corriendo interrumpiéndolo.

'¡Kyu, hijo!' dijo en tono preocupado mientras estiraba sus brazos para abrazarlo.-¿Estas bien?-

'Ay! si mamá, no te preocupes, no es nada' respondió de inmediato para que la mujer dejara de apretarlo contra su cuerpo.

'No se preocupe, solo sufrió una recaída.'

'Que alivio escuchar eso. Cuando me llamaron escuela no sabía qué pensar.' se tranquilizó.

Dan se despidió de su alumno y la madre y se dirigió a su oficina.

Allí lo esperaba Tatsumi, con cara seria.

'Tengo que hablar con usted.' le dijo a Dan.'Ese chico, Amakusa, el de la clase Q, me parece extraño.'

'Eso ya me lo habías mencionado, pero por lo que investigamos, no hay nada.'

'No le parece extraño que se haya ido, asi sin avisar.'

'Según Kyu tuvo que irse de emergencia, además hace un par de horas, me llamó su padre diciéndo que no iba a asistir a clases por un viaje, tal como lo había dicho Kyu.'

Tatsumi pensó por un minuto.

'Todo lo que dice, al parecer cierra, pero créame que no soy de equivocarme profesor.' concluyó. Se despidió y salió de allí.

'Lo se Tatsumi, y eso es lo que me resulta más extraño' dijo para sí Dan, pensativo.

-:-:-:-

El joven bicolor entró en el cuarto. Su madre le había cocinado una rica sopa por lo que estaba lleno. Ni siquiera prendió la luz, pues el brillo de la luna que pasaba a través de la ventana era suficiente. Enseguida se iría a dormir. Se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama.

Desde que se había levantado de la cama de la enfermería había recordado la causa de estar allí. Kinta había querido abusar de él pero al último momento se había arrepentido. Se sentía avergonzado por el momento que había pasado y al mismo tiempo defraudado, ya que nunca pensó que su compañero fuera capaz de algo así.

Se dio vuelta, quedando de costado dando la espalda contra la pared. Observó el lugar en donde estaba el colchón donde había dormido Ryu.

Recordó las veces que miraba divertido cómo dormía. Le parecía que toda su expresión dura se desvanecía para dar paso a un rostro totalmente calmo.

'Ryu' pronunció en un susurro el joven bicolor. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento. ¿Estaría bien?. Una lágrima se escapó del joven. Lo extrañaba, y mucho. Cerró los ojos pensando en él, deseando tener un hermoso sueño en el que ambos estarían juntos, y felices.

-:-:-:-

La noche volvió a caer. El joven dragón caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la mansión con rumbo al comedor. Ya era hora de cenar y uno de los sirvientes le había avisado mientras estaba en su cuarto.

Se preguntaba cómo podría destruir a Pluto, tal como le había dicho a Kyu que haría, pero la verdad, aún no se le había ocurrido ninguna idea.

Bajo las escaleras y tras pasar por un par de cuartos, llegó al comedor. Allí lo esperaba su ahora tutor, Anubis, quien estaba sentado en la cabecera muy entretenido leyendo uno de sus mangas preferidos. Ryu se sentó en la otra punta de la mesa.

Anubis levantó la mirada al oir el ruido de la silla. Inmediatamente guardó el manga en uno de los bolsillos del sobretodo que tenía puesto.

'¿Tiene hambre príncipe?' preguntó tratando de iniciar una conversación.

'No mucho' respondió a secas.

Inmediatamente Anubis hizo un gesto con la mano y los sirvientes que allí se encontraban fueron hasta la cocina y trajeron los platos junto con las copas, las bebidas y las fuentes con comida.

Ambos comenzaron a comer.

'¿Digame, cómo ha pasado estos dos días luego de su regreso?' preguntó tomando un poco de vino de su copa.

'Nunca pudo haber sido mejor. Entre las sesiones de tortura y el duro entrenamiento no puedo dejar de sentirme como en los viejos tiempos.' respondió con una sonrisita sarcástica.

'Me alegro' devolvió el rubio. 'Por cierto, me encargué de avisar a la DDS que iría un par de días a Estados Unidos. Espero que no le moleste.'

'Claro que no.'

Hubo un breve silencio y luego Anubis preguntó:

'¿Extraña a sus compañeros de la DDS? por lo que he podido observar, los estima mucho.'

Ryu lo pensó por un momento. Realmente los extrañaba bastante, pero creyó que la respuesta más indicada sería:

'Claro que no, las personas vienen y van.'

'Así es' coincidió.

La cena trascurrió bastante tranquila. Una que otra ironía por parte de Ryu y nada más.

Volvió a su cuarto. Realmente estaba cansado. Los últimos días allí lo habían dejado agotado. ¿Tal vez sería porque ya se había acostumbrado al ritmo de la DDS y de su vida en la casa de Kyu?. Lo cierto era que extrañaba aquellas conversaciones con el joven de cabello bicolor sobre deducciones y cosas por el estilo. Se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama. Tenía que hallar la forma de deshacerse de Hades y de Pluto, pero eso lo pensaría mejor mañana.

* * *

n.a: sinceramente no me gustó este capítulo u.u . Pero quería cumplir con el tiempo así que lo subí.

Ni Ryu ni yo tenemos idea de cómo hacer para vencer a Pluton, así que cualquier aporte es bienvenido XD

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima!  
25/03/06


	12. Sospechas

**"Nunca te dejaré solo"**

**cap.12**

**Sospechas**

Estaba lloviendo cuando despertó. No tenía idea de qué día era, pero igualmente no le era de mucha importancia. Se vistió rápidamente. Eran las seis de la mañana, en cualquier momento entraría una de las mucamas a comunicarle que ya era hora de comenzar un nuevo y rutinario día. Bajó las escaleras sin hacer un solo sonido, no tenía ganas de encontrarse al molesto de su tutor aún.  
Caminó por una serie de pasillos. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que Hades lo dejara en paz a él y a todos.

Tal vez encontraría algo que le fuera de utilidad en aquella casa. Al final de uno de los pasillos de la planta baja vislumbró una puerta que le llamó la atención. Un recuerdo vino a su mente. Si su memoria no le fallaba, allí estaba el cuarto en donde nunca lo dejaron entrar cuando era pequeño.  
Posiblemente encontraría algo que le sirviera allí, quien sabe.

Se fijó que nadie estuviera por los alrrededores y con extremo cuidado abrió la puerta. El lugar estaba muy poco iluminado a pesar de que ya era de día. Le hecho una rápida mirada. No parecía esconder ninguna trampa por lo que entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

El cuarto no tenía ninguna ventana a excepción de una pequeña rendija. Lo único que ocupaba lugar en aquel lugar era una enorme biblioteca de roble. Se acercó a ella. En vez de libros, tenía numerosos frascos y botellas de distintos tamaños y colores. Algunas tenían nombre pero otras no.

De seguro serían los venenos, somniferos y demás líquidos utilizados por Pluton para sus "trabajos". Los exámino por unos minutos. Tal vez... aunque realmente no lo creía posible, podrían ser de utilidad para su propósito.

-Principe Ryu. ¿Dónde se encuentra?- escuchó a Anubis llamando con su típico tono musical.

Rápidamente tomó el primer frasco que vio y salió con cautela del lugar. Escondió el frasco entre sus ropas junto con su colgante y comenzó a caminar como si nada hacia donde provenía la voz del rubio.

Seguramente cuando la mucama fue a despertarlo y no lo encontró, llamó de inmediato a Anubis y ahora éste lo estaba buscando por toda la casa.

-Aquí estoy- dijo cuando lo encontró a punto de salir al patio.

-Veo que hoy se despertó más temprano de lo habitual. ¿Alguna razón en especial?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Solo no tenía más sueño- contestó a secas.

-Ya veo. ¿Vamos a desayunar?- preguntó con ton de niño juguetón.

-Sí, pero antes tengo que ir a mi cuarto, se me olvidó mi colgante.- mintió haciéndo un gesto con la mano mostrando que le faltaba.

-Entonces lo espero- dijo encaminándose hacia el comedor.

Ryu subió a su habitación, sacó el frasco y lo examinó. No tenía nombre y el líquido que contenía era de color rojo. Lo escondió y fue a desayunar.

-  
La madre tocó varias veces antes de entrar al cuarto. Su hijo aún seguía dormido. Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla. Kyu abrió de a poco los ojos.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó con una voz un poco apagada.

-Hijo¿te sientes bien, no te despertabas y vine a verte. - le tocó la frente. -Pareces tener un poco de fiebre. Es mejor que hoy te quedes en casa.-

Kyu solo asintió con la cabeza. Realmete se sentía un poco mal. De seguro sería el estres ocacionado por los sucesos que habían ocurrido uno tras otro en los últimos días.

-Ahora te voy a medir la temperatura y luego voy a llamar al colegio para avisar.- salió del cuarto y unos segundos más tarde entró. -38º. Como lo pensé. Es raro que te enfermes. ¿Acaso tomáste frío últimamente?- Kyu negó con la cabeza.- O tal vez... ¿es porque Ryu se fue por unos días?- preguntó pensativa.

Kyu pensó que su madre lo conocía demasiado bien. Cerró los ojos.

-Ya veo. Pero no te preocupes tanto Kyu, tu amigo va a volver despues de todo ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-°Eso espero°- pensó Kyu.

---------------------------------------------------

- Kyu no vendrá hoy- anunció Dan Morihiko a un grupo de estudiantes. - Su madre me llamó para avisar que tenía un poco de fiebre. Pero no es nada grave. Agregó al ver la cara de preocupación de Megumi, Kintaro y Kazuma.

Al terminar la clase, los aprendices de detective comenzaron a charlar. Megumi dijo que lo mejor sería visitarlo, Kazuma opinó que era mejor no molestarlo y Kintaro... no dijo nada.

-¿acaso te sucede algo Kinta? has estado muy extraño hoy.- preguntó la chica de pelo rosa.

-De seguro ayer trató de conquistar a una chica y ella le rompió el corazón.- bromeó el pequeño, esperando alguna respuesta de otro.

-No es nada.- mintió. Su conciencia lo estaba matando. Seguro que lo que él había hecho el día anterior tenía algo que ver con lo que ahora le estaba pasando a Kyu.

-Bueno, aunque Kazuma no lo encuentre apropiado, voy a ir a visitarlo. - decidió y luego de saludarlos se fue.

-Kinta, por qué no me pegaste, estrangulaste o gritaste cuando te hice esa broma.- preguntó serio el joven de la gorra.

-Es solo que no estoy de humor hoy.- respondió a secas. Tomó su mochila y salió de allí.

Kazuma lo persiguió hasta quedar caminando al lado de él. Kintaro notó que el niño no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa y me dejas en paz?- preguntó con poca paciencia.

Kinta se dió cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Levantó la cabeza como ofendido y se fue corriendo hasta perderse escaleras abajo.

-Demonios- dijo ya casi harto. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo y eso hacía que tratara de esa forma a las demás personas.

-Touyama, no maldigas en la escuela- lo retó Tatsumi quien caminaba detrás del estudiante. Kintaro no dijo nada aún cuando a la salida tomaron caminos distintos. Tatsumi entró en el edificio nuevo de la DDS y fue hasta la oficina del detective dueño de la institución.

-Kotaro me dijo que me llamaba profesor.- explicó al ver al profesor Dan mirando por la ventana. Èste se dió vuelta y se puso frente a su escritorio.

-Toma asiento por favor.- en su cara había una expresión un tanto preocupada.

-¿Recuerdas que el otro día me dijiste que el alumno Ryu Amakusa no te resultaba del todo coonfiable?. Sabes Tatsumi, tienes un olfato que nunca falla.

* * *

n.a: Hola a todos! Quería que el capítulo fuera un poco más largo, pero me estaba atrasando bastante con respecto al timpo que prometí, por lo tanto lo subí. Falta corregirlo (muy posiblemete haya errores en la escritura, les pido disculpas u.u), pero mañana o el domingo a más tardar los corregiré y contestaré reviews. 

Muchas gracias por leer y hasta pronto

TatiaKa


	13. El plan

"Nunca te dejaré solo"

cap.13

El plan

Luego de terminar el entrenamiento del día, Ryu esperó en su cuarto hasta que anocheciera. Luego bajó y se escondió en un rincón esperando que el área estuviera vacía. Apenas vió la oportunidad no dudó y entró en la bodega de la casa.

Era una habitación como las demás solo ocupada por dos estantes en donde se almacenaban todo tipo de vinos y algunos licores. El dragón buscó aquel que su tutor deleitaba todas las noches y lo abrió. Sacó el famoso frasquito que había robado en la mañana y lo vertió en la botella. Luego la tapó y se aseguró de que nadie se diera cuenta de que había sido abierta con anterioridad. La puso en un lugar estratégico de forma que cuando fueran a seleccionar el vino, eligieran ese y se fue a su cuarto.

"Ahora solo hay que esperar la cena" pensó recostándose en su cama. "Kyu, solo espérame un poco más, volveré lo más rápido posible."

ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"

'Megumi, pasa por favor' le ofreció la madre de Kyu.

La chica de pelo rosa agradeció el gesto y preguntó por su amigo.

'Esta en su cuarto, recién se tomó un té y se siente mejor.'

'Que bueno' se alegró Megumi. Luego de las indicaciones de la mujer, la chica golpeó la puerta y pasó.

'Ah! Hola Megu. ¿Cómo estas?' saludó Kyu con voz débil, apoyado sobre un par de almohadas.

'Eso debería preguntarte yo a tí. ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?. Es raro que te enfermes.' dijo agarrando una silla y sentándose en frente de su amigo. Antes de que pudiera responder nada agregó: ' ¿Es por Ryu ?. El profesor Dan nos dijo que está de viaje, pero realmente no le creo. ' Dijo con sinceridad esperando alguna respuesta de su amigo.

'No, nada de eso, es solo que la noche pasada hacía mucho frío y parece que me agarré uno de los peores virus.' mintió.

Megumi lo miró seria a los ojos por varios segundos, como pidiéndole la verdad, pero Kyu solo respondió con un "En serio" y una sonrisa.

' Está bien si no quieres contarme. Pero sabes Kyu, no quiero que te preocupes tanto por él. Realmente no se qué es lo que está pasando, pero no quiero que te enfermes por eso. Después de todo, tienes que pensar que todo se va a solucionar.' dijo con una sonrisa.

'Megu.'

' Por eso, quiero que confíes en mí para lo que sea.'

ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"

La mesa estaba lista. Los dos comensales se sentaron alrededor de la misma.

Anubis bebió un poco del vino, con su cara de inocente. Al parecer no había notado que Ryu le había metido algo a su botella.

El joven dragón estaba impaciente. Quería saber si su plan había resultado o no. Miró expectante a Anubis quien soltó la copa y continuó comiendo.

'¿Sucede algo príncipe?' preguntó al ver que el chico lo miraba. ' ¿Acaso te parezco atractivo?' bromeó.

'Nada de eso' respondió volviendo a prestarle atención a su comida. No podía ser, Anubis no estaba revolcándose en el piso, o suplicando, o tan solo apoyado en su silla en un sueño eterno, sino que se encontraba allí, frente a él, haciendo bromas de mal gusto como siempre. El contenido de la botella no había funcionado. Tal vez los miembros de Plutón tenían inmunidad contra ellos, quien sabe.

' Me voy a dormir' informó poniéndose de pie.

'Que duerma bien príncipe.' le deseó como la mayoría de las noches.

Ryu estaba bastante enojado pero su rostro se mostraba tan calmo como siempre.' Claro que lo haré, si tú te mantienes lejos de mi cuarto.'

Anubis sonrió ante aquel comentario y esperó a que el príncipe se fuera para continuar con el postre.

El joven de pelo azul cerró la puerta tras él. Estaba realmente enojado. Todo el día había estado pensando muy dentro de su ser que el plan funcionaría. Pero no había sido así. Golpeó su escritorio con el puño.

'Rayos' dijo para sí. Pero eso no iba a quedar así, claro que no, ya pensaría algún otro plan para que su objetivo se cumpliera.

Esa noche, Ryu tuvo un sueño bastante extraño.

Estaba frente a Kyu quien le extendía una mano. Cuando Ryu se acercaba, un par de manos lo tomaban. Eran las manos de su tutor, quien lo llevaba hasta el trono de Hades. Ryu se sentaba en él y de repente sentía ganas de matar. Entonces Kyu llegaba a verlo pero en vez de recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, el joven dragón tomaba una daga y lo apuñalaba. Kyu yacía en el suelo y Hades tomaba a su nieto del hombro y le sonreía con satisfacción...

Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama. Estaba agitado y transpiraba. Se miró las manos. Aún podía sentirlas llenas de la sangre de Kyu.

'Eso... no sucederá.' dijo tratando de convencerse. Pero realmente estaba asustado. ¿Y qué tal si algún día lo hipnotizaban para que matara a Kyu?. ' No, eso no va a pasar, no va a pasar.'

ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"

Las cortinas de la habitación se abrieron.

'_Buenos días Kyu' lo saludó su madre. 'Mira que hermoso día.'_

'Buenos días señor. El señor Anubis lo está esperando abajo.' dijo una de las mucamas luego de atar las cortinas.

Abrió los ojos.

'_Buenos días madre. Hoy ya me siento mucho mejor.' dijo con una sonrisa Kyu._

Ryu miró por la ventana. No había ni una sola nube. Esperó a que la joven se fuera para levantarse y cambiarse de ropa. De seguro hoy su tutor le tenía preparado una gran sesión de entrenamiento. Suspiró resignado.

_Kyu se vistió y bajó a la cocina. Allí su madre le tenía listo un delicioso desayuno el cual devoró para tener todas las fuerzas necesarias para todo el día. Agarró su mochila y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Era hora de ir al colegio._

'Buenos días príncipe.' lo saludó con su frase habitual el rubio.

Ryu tomó asiento y lo saludó. Frente a él había una taza de café, pero de seguro como todos los días, estaría sin azúcar. Le echó una mirada rápida a la mesa. Allí la encontró, en la otra punta, al costado de Anubis. 'Si tan solo estuviera más cerca.' se dijo para sí.

El rubio, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo sorbo de su café, lo dejó inmediatamente en la mesa y le acercó el azúcar. Ryu se quedó perplejo ante el gesto. Es decir, hubiese jurado que lo había dicho lo suficientemente bajo como para que no lo escuchara.

'Aquí tiene.' le ofreció.

'Gracias...supongo' respondió agarrándola y comenzando a ponérsela en la café.

ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"ª"

Ryu respiró agitado. El entrenamiento lo estaba haciendo más fuerte, pero aún así no podía llegar al nivel que su tutor le pedía.

'¿Estas listo para que ataque nuevamente?' preguntó poniéndose en posición ofensiva.

¿Para qué preguntaba, si de todas formas no iba a escucharlo?. ' No, espera... un minuto... más.' pidió igualmente.

'De acuerdo.' dijo como si nada.

Ryu se quedó mirándolo por un momento. "No puede ser" Pensó, definitivamente hoy su tutor estaba algo extraño. "¿Acaso... lo que le dí ayer sí surgió efecto?" se preguntó esperanzado. "Veamos... si no fue un veneno, entonces puede que haya sido un...¡ya lo tengo!". Se puso de pie tratando de observar cada movimiento de Anubis. 'Levanta la mano derecha.' dijo mirándolo.

Anubis levantó la mano derecha en efecto.

Ryu no lo podía creer. ¿Entonces sus suposiciones eran correctas?.

'Ahora da media vuelta.' Anubis obedeció sin decir nada.

Era increíble, ahora podía seguir con sus planes. Ahora Anubis, que estaba controlado por él, entraría al escritorio de su abuelo y cuando éste se descuidara. ¡Zas!. Lo cortaría a la mitad. Y así, sin cabeza, la organización no podría seguir funcionando.

'Anubis, ven un momento.' le ordenó. Cuando el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Ryu acercó sus labios muy cerca de la oreja del rubio y le dijo. 'Quiero que vayas a donde se encuentra Hades y cuando él se distraiga mátalo.' le ordenó con una sonrisa malévola que no pudo evitar.

Anubis comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Ryu lo siguió cautelosamente. Aún no podía confiarse. Anubis paró frente a la puerta que Ryu había reconocido como la del escritorio de Hades. Tocó la puerta y entró junto con Ryu.

'¿Qué sucede Anubis?' le preguntó el viejo Hades quien estaba ordenando un par de papeles. '¿Acaso le sucede algo a mi querido nieto?' preguntó con sarcasmo. 'Ahora mismo estoy por ir a una reunión con uno de nuestros clientes.' se puso de pie.' Así que en cuanto vuelva me dices lo que pasa.' Guardó los papeles en un portafolios y fue hacía la salida pasando por delante de los dos.

'Ahora' ordenó Ryu con una voz casi inaudible. Anubis sacó de su sobretodo un arma y le disparó por la espalda a Hades quien sin poder evitar la bala cayó al suelo.

Al ver que no se movía, el dragón se acercó cuidadosamente a su abuelo y le tomó el pulso. No tenía. Tampoco parecía respirar. ¿Acaso finalmente lo había logrado¿Así, tan fácilmente había caído el poderoso rey Hades?.

'Increíble' se dijo para sí sonriendo. 'Anubis.' dijo pasando sobre el cuerpo. 'Quiero que nunca más pronuncies mi nombre ni el de nadie de la DDS. Y también... necesito que me des dinero.'

'Sí.' Anubis sacó de su sobretodo su billetera y le entregó todo el dinero que tenía al joven. Ryu lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. 'Sígueme.' Ryu cerró la puerta del escritorio y caminó hacia la puerta de calle, al fin sería libre, al fin podría ver a Kyu y toda aquella pesadilla terminaría. Los guardias lo vieron pasar como si nada, después de todo iba con su jefe, así que no tenían nada que decir. Llegaron a la reja que separaba la mansión de la calle. Ryu le ordenó a Anubis que la abriera.

'Ahora quiero que regreses a leer tus mangas. Y si alguien pregunta por mí, diles que no les interesa.' dijo Ryu antes de salir de la propiedad.

Una vez afuera comenzó a correr hacia la estación de trenes. Iría a buscar a Kyu, lo vería y lo abrazaría.

"No puedo creer que mi abuelo fuera tan tacaño" pensó cuando estaba comprando el pasaje en la estación. El dinero que tenía Anubis era lo suficiente para dos o tres pasajes en tren.

* * *

N.A.: Síiiii! Terminé el capítulo!. El otro día estaba en clases y entonces se me ocurrió toda la continuación del fic!. Inmediatamente comencé a escribirlo, no vaya a ser que se me olvide! '.' Bueno, espero que sea lo suficientemente largo como para compensar las dos o tres semanas que no actualicé (aunque lo dudo). Desde ya muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	14. Despues de la calma

**"Nunca te dejaré solo"**

**cap14**

Luego de saludar a sus compañeros de clase, Kyu comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa. Ya estaba totalmente recuperado de la fiebre que había tenido días antes. Aún así, se sentía un poco deprimido ya que no había tenido noticias de Ryu en los últimamente.

Era cierto que el dragón tampoco le había prometido que lo llamaría ni mucho menos, pero igualmente pensó o mejor dicho, tenía la esperanza de que se comunicara con él.

Estaba a metros de su casa cuando divisó a alguien de pelo azul parado en la puerta de su casa.

-Ya estoy comenzando a alucinar... ¿tendré fiebre de nuevo?- dijo para sí tocándose la frente. Le parecía estar viendo a alguien muy parecido a Ryu.

-¡Kyu!- le gritó el sujeto que estaba a unos pocos metros.

"Esa es la voz de..."

-¿Ryu?- preguntó mirando más detenidamente al sujeto. -No puede ser. Es Ryu.- y diciendo esto comenzó a correr.

-¡Ryu!- gritaba al tiempo que aumentaba su velocidad. Corrió hasta llegar a donde estaba su amado abrazándolo fuertemente. El joven dragón le devolvió el abrazo.

Había esperado tanto aquel momento en el que volvería a verlo a Kyu, aquella persona que tanto amaba.

-¡Que bueno que volviste¡Ya había comenzando a preocuparme!- confesó mientras se separaba de él.

-Siento haberte preocupado, pero al fin pude lograr destruir a Pluto.- le anotició.

-¿Pero cómo… hiciste?- preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Pluto, una gran organización, a la cual ni siquiera el famoso Dan Morihiko junto con la DDS había logrado vencer, ya no existía.

-Es una larga historia. Ahora mejor entremos a casa. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a tu madre.-

--------

-Mamá mira quien volvió- le dijo Kyu al entrar a la mujer que estaba preparando la comida.

-¡Ryu!- se alegró al verlo.- Regresaste bastante pronto. Pensé que estarías más tiempo en Estados Unidos. –Comentó dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo e invitándolo a que se sentara.- Ven, cuéntanos cómo te ha ido. ¿Pudiste arreglarte con tus padres? -

-Sí, podría decirse que algo así.- respondió con una sonrisa acompañada de una mirada cómplice a su Kyu.

El dragón se sintió muy feliz de estar de nuevo en esa casa. Realmente ese era el lugar al que pertenecía y no cerca de Hades. Comenzó a responder todo tipo de preguntas por parte de la mujer de la casa. Desde cómo la había pasado, por qué no traía equipaje (Ryu improvisó respondiendo que se los había dejado en la casa), hasta cómo era el lugar en el que había estado.

-Tenemos que ir a la DDS. – le dijo Kyu mirando el reloj. –Megu, Kinta y Kazuma estarán muy felices de verte.-

-Sí.-

-Y dime Ryu. ¿Cómo hiciste para deshacerte de Pluto?.- preguntó Kyu cuando subieron al tren.

-Maté a Hades.- respondió sin más vueltas.

-¿Qué!-

-Bueno, en realidad no lo maté yo sino que…- comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido a su compañero de salón quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. - …y aquí estoy.- terminó.

-Increíble. Tuviste suerte de haber agarrado justamente ese líquido controlador. Así que ahora vas a vivir en mi casa de nuevo….ahora nuestra casa. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Ryu tomó la mano de Kyu de forma disimulada para que toda la gente que estaba allí no se diera cuenta y la entrelazó con la suya.

El corazón de Kyu dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir muy rápido. Estaba tan feliz. Al fin podría estar para siempre con Ryu.

La voz de una mujer dijo el nombre de la estación por el parlante. Ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de allí.

------------

-¡Buenos!- saludó Kyu con una enorme sonrisa entrando al salón.

-Buenos días- saludaron los tres alumnos que estaban en el salón.

-Adivinen quién volvió- dijo Kyu al ver que todos le estaban prestando atención. Inmediatamente Ryu apareció por la puerta del salón con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Ryu!- se sorprendió Megu yéndolo a saludar.

-Ryu que bueno que volviste!- expresó Kazuma acercándose.

-Bienvenido Ryu- saludó Kinta acercándose luego de pensarlo un poco. El asunto con Kyu ya había pasado y ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra alguna sobre el tema. Aún así seguía envidiando a Ryu por tener el corazón de Kyu.

Los cuatro charlaron un rato hasta que el profesor Dan entró en el salón junto con Katagiri. Al ver a Ryu pudo ocultar a medias la cara de sorpresa. Cuando se acomodó frente a su escritorio y luego de saludar preguntó:

-Ryu Amakusa, veo que tus vacaciones han finalizado.-

-Así es señor.- dijo poniéndose de pie en señal de respeto.

-Pensé que serían un par de semanas.

-Eso fue lo que dijeron mis padres, pero ellos no querían que perdiera más clases aquí así que me enviaron de vuelta.- improvisó.

-Ya veo. Bueno, bienvenido a la DDS nuevamente.- dijo Morihiko con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señor.- respondió con una reverencia y volviéndose a sentar.

-Ahora comencemos con la clase.-

-----------------------

-Hasta luego chicos.- saludó Kazuma tomando la laptop.

-Nos vemos.- saludó Kinta siguiendo al más pequeño y saliendo del salón.

-Realmente me alegro que hayas regresado. Kyu ha estado extrañándote todos estos días.- comentó Megumi picadamente.

Ryu solo se limitó a sonreír.

-No se si Kyu te habrá dicho, pero últimamente ha tenido fiebre.- acercándose lo suficiente para que Kyu no pudiera escuchar agregó.- así que cuídalo para que no vuelva a enfermarse.-

-Megu ¿qué le dijiste a Ryu?- preguntó Kyu un haciéndose el enojado por los comentarios de la chica.

-Eres detective, averígualo- respondió sacándole la lengua.- ¡Bueno, nos vemos!- dijo alejándose por los pasillos.

------

-¿Así que Ryu Amakusa resultó ser un agente encubierto de Pluto?- preguntó Nanami mientras tomaba asiento en la sala de reuniones. Todos los profesores ya estaban sentados cada uno en su sitio.

-Así es. Al parecer uno de nuestros agentes encontró el lugar en donde se concentra la organización. – Dan fue pasando un par de fotos a todos los allí presentes.- Es una mansión de estilo japonés en el centro de la ciudad.-

-Increíble. ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? - dijo para sí Maki Shintaro mientras observaba las fotos.

-Desde que entró aquí se me hizo un poco raro ese chico.- comentó Tatsumi satisfecho por tener la razón.

-Las cosas mejor escondidas son las que están en los lugares más obvios.- respondió Katagiri.

-Hasta ahora no hemos tenido ningún problema con este alumno, a pesar de que forma parte de Pluto. Es más, hasta fue de mucha utilidad en la mayoría de los casos que se le asignó.

Hace un par de días que no está asistiendo a la escuela. Eso nos hizo pensar y decidimos seguirlo. Hoy ha vuelto al colegio argumentando que el viaje que tenía con sus padres ya terminó. Sugiero que lo mejor es esperar un poco más y observar su conducta.- concluyó Morihiko.

Hubo un gran silencio en la sala.

-Creo que lo mejor es arrestarlo y obligarlo a que nos diga más sobre la organización.- opinó Tatsumi.

-Mejor esperemos un poco más tal como dice el profesor Dan, de todas formas al parecer no es peligroso. Mientras no le demos ningún tipo de información sobre la DDS, no habrá problema.- dijo Nanami.

-Pero el chico es peligroso aunque no lo haya demostrado. En cualquier momento podría hacerle algo a los demás alumnos de la sección Q.- lo contradijo Tatsumi.

-Sin embargo hasta ahora no ha demostrado ningún signo de querer hacerlo. Mientras lo tengamos vigilado no habrá problema.- subió un poco la voz.

-¡Tú siempre tan descuidado Kotaro! - le echó en cara Tatsumi.

- Es mejor que ser un perseguido como tú.- comenzó a discutir el hombre de los mil disfraces.

-Pero resultó ser que al final tenía razón sobre Amakusa.-

-¡Basta los dos!- los retó Dan como si fuesen niños pequeños. –Lo que haremos será vigilarlo un rato más.- concluyó con la reunión.

---------------------

-Es una hermosa noche- opinó el chico bicolor al salir de la DDS.

-Es cierto.- a Amakusa se le ocurrió una idea.- Kyu¿quisieras ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?- preguntó con un poco de timidez.

Kyu lo miró por unos segundos, luego sonrió y le respondió que sí.

Los dos detectives tomaron el tren de vuelta como lo hacían casi todos los días y llegaron a la casa.

-Al parecer mi madre aún no ha llegado.- dijo Kyu luego de llamar un par de veces.

-De seguro fue al supermercado. Antes de que nos vayamos esta tarde, pude ver que en la mesa de la cocina había un papel con ofertas de varios supermercados marcadas.-

-Es cierto.- coincidió recordando aquel papel.

Luego de cambiarse, Kyu le dejó una nota a su madre diciendo que iba a salir con Ryu pero que no se preocupara, que volverían temprano.

-Listo, vamos.- dijo abriendo la puerta de calle.

Al ser aún invierno, ambos tuvieron que abrigarse mucho. Kyu le prestó un poco de ropa a su compañero la cual le quedaba un poco chica pero casi no se notaba.

-El domingo iremos a comprar ropa ¿qué te parece?- preguntó al ver que el abrigo que tenía su acompañante apenas llegaba a cubrirle el estómago.

-De acuerdo.-

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto.- dijo nuevamente Kyu buscando la mirada de Ryu.

-Yo también.- dijo acercándose un poco más rodeando la espalda de Kyu con su brazo. Kyu se limitó a acurrucarse en el pecho de su amado.

Como de costumbre para manejarse por la ciudad tomaron un tren que los llevó al centro de la misma. Luego de caminar un par de cuadras Ryu al fin encontró el lugar perfecto para llevarlo a cenar.

-Entremos aquí.-

El lugar parecía bastante lujoso. Era un restaurante estilo occidental con paredes cubiertas de réplicas de cuadros famosos y sillas de madera costosa. Se sentaron una mesa al fondo del local, el cual a los pocos minutos comenzó a llenarse.

-¿Qué vas a pedir?- preguntó Kyu mirando su carta pero sin entender mucho lo que allí había escrito.

-Esto.- dijo mostrándole en su carta el platillo.

-Yo también quiero lo mismo.- dijo con una sonrisa acompañada de un gesto de niño.

Ryu asintió regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Unos segundos más tarde el mesero se acercó. El sujeto parecía ser un poco diferente con respecto a los otros meseros. Todos eran de pelo corto o largo atado pero bien prolijos, mientras que éste llevaba un par de simples aros puestos que le hacía diferenciarse del resto del personal.

-Buenas noches. ¿Qué desean ordenar?- preguntó con un tono fuerte pero susurrante a la vez.

Ryu le dio su pedido y el mesero se retiró. Unos momentos más tarde trajo la bebida.

-Ryu, no quiero arruinar la velada, pero… ¿cómo piensas pagar todo esto?- preguntó Kyu al ver lo lujoso que era aquel restaurante.

-No te preocupes, antes de escaparme le pedí a Anubis que me diera su billetera.- respondió intentando ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ahhh ya veo.-

-Aquí está su cena.- el mesero había vuelto antes de lo pensado con dos platos listos. Los sirvió y se retiró.

Ambos comenzaron a comer. La cena era realmente buena, Ryu comía lenta y elegantemente, mientras que Kyu no podía ocultar que la comida realmente le estaba gustando.

-Dime Ryu… ¿Has pensado… en decirle al profesor Dan que fuiste un miembro de Pluto?- preguntó tímidamente no queriendo arruinar aquella velada.

Ryu tragó el bocado que se había estado llevando a la boca y tomó un poco de su gaseosa.

-Solo… se lo diré. Es decir, le diré donde estaba la organización y todo lo que se. Tal vez de esa forma me perdonen.- concluyó un poco triste.

-De seguro lo harán, no te preocupes- dijo regalándole una amplia sonrisa. – Además, siempre tendrás mi apoyo.-

Ryu se sorprendió por la respuesta de Kyu. Es cierto, ahora tenía a Kyu quien ya sabía todo acerca de él, por lo tanto no tenía nada que ocultarle. -Kyu, te amo.-

El joven bicolor se sonrojó ampliamente al escuchar tales palabras.

-Yo también te amo.-

Ryu estiró una de las manos y acarició tiernamente el rostro de Kyu. Luego se acercó lentamente para besar a su amado. Realmente ya no le importaba que alguien los viera.

_-Mátalo-_

-Ryu… ¿q- qué estas haciendo?- preguntó Kyu sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sintiendo y viendo. Las manos de Ryu estaban rodeando su cuello y éste queriendo ahogarlo.

-No es posible- dijo una mujer rubia a lo lejos.

-Te lo dije.- le reprochó el hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella.

Ambos se pusieron de pie.

-Voy a matarte. Eres solo un estorbo para mí y para Pluto.- respondió Ryu. Sus ojos eran ahora fríos y distantes, como la primera vez que se había cruzado con algún miembro de la DDS, o tal vez peor.

_-Mátalo, no te demores más.- _

-¡Amakusa detente!- gritó el hombre logrando separar las manos de Ryu del cuello de su victima.

El joven se quedó quieto unas milésimas de segundo mirando el lugar. Luego salió corriendo por la puerta.

-¿Qué demo--¡Kotaro síguelo!- ordenó Tatsumi. Al instante la mujer salió corriendo del lugar.

-Kyu ¿estás bien?- preguntó Tatsumi. El chico tenía los ojos como perdidos y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de ellos, pero sin ninguna reacción del dueño.

---------------

-¡Detente!- gritaba Nanami mientras trataba de no perder de vista a aquel joven en el tumulto de gente al tiempo que luchaba por correr con aquellos tacos.

Ryu dobló por una calle lateral oscura donde un auto negro lo esperaba. Se subió a él. El auto rápidamente emprendió la huida y se perdió de vista.

-Rayos- se quejó deteniendo el paso.

-Veo que has mejorado tus disfraces. Si no supiera que eres tú, te invitaría a salir- dijo una voz y un hombre apareció frente al agente de la DDS.

-Tanto tiempo… Cerberos- supo al instante de quién se trataba. Era él, aquel antiguo agente de Pluto quien compartía sus mismas habilidades. Un joven morocho, alto de ojos dorados que lo hacían más apuesto de lo que era comúnmente. Traía puesto un traje negro sus dos característicos aritos.

-Veo que no me has olvidado. Eso me hace feliz.-

-¿Qué le hicieron a Amakusa? Estoy seguro de que no quiso asesinar al chico por su propia parte.- dedujo.

-Solo nos encargamos de darle un pequeño regalo para que no quisiera volver a escaparse nuevamente.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no dejan en paz al chico, después de todo se nota que no quiere saber nada con ustedes.-

-No podemos. Él será nuestro futuro lider. El príncipe es el nieto de Hades.- reveló Cerberos.

-¿Cómo…?- preguntó sorprendido Nanami. Realmente no pensaba que aquel joven fuera pariente de aquel alma despiadada.

* * *

N.A.: Luego de mucha tardanza, un nuevo capítulo. Si no me equivoco este es el antepenúltimo. 

Para los que se pregunten quién es Cerberos pues, es un personajes exclusivo del manga, que fue reemplazado por Anubis en el anime. Realmente no se mucho de él, pero a juzgar por su rostro, deduje que tendría ese comportamiento.

Estoy haciendo una página de Tantei Gakuen Q! Ya que no veo muchas en español. Por si quieren visitarla, la dirección es groups. es muy larga, lo se, así que solo copínela y péguenla en la barra de direcciones n. n . No está terminada todavía, pero en eso estoy v.v

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y por favor dejen review para poder seguir escribiendo.

Hasta pronto y nos leemos.

TatiaKa

25/05/06


	15. comienza la tormenta

"Nunca te dejaré solo"

cap.15

-¿Y el príncipe?- preguntó Cerberos entrando a la sala de estar.

-Esta en su cuarto.- Indicó Anubis que estaba leyendo un libro sentado en un sillón. –De seguro no tardará en despertarse entonces le diremos lo que acordamos.-

Cerberos solo asintió con la cabeza. Se sentó frente a la chimenea, en ese momento en uso debido al frío. – Fue una buena idea cambiarle el contenido del frasco de control por un simple colorante. Es una suerte que nos hayamos dado cuenta antes de que pudiera utilizarlo.- Agregó mientras se sacaba los guantes blancos y acercaba sus manos al fuego.

-Sí. No hay duda de que el príncipe aún es demasiado joven e ingenuo.- no pudo evitar una sonrisita. -¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido en tu reencuentro con tu querido Nanami Kotaro?- preguntó en tono un poco burlón.

-Fue muy divertido. Creme que ya estaba extrañando aquellos encuentros.- sonrió.

-------------------

-¡Kyu¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó el profesor Dan cuando Tatsumi entró a Kyu dentro del auto.

-Amakusa lo atacó. Por suerte no llegó a matarlo, pero está en shock.- informó el profesor.

-Ryu…- llamó en un susurro el joven detective.

Dan, Tatsumi y Katagiri lo miraron. Empezaba a volver el brillo en sus ojos, pero aún su mirada estaba vacía.

-¿Ryu…Por qué?- repetía una y otra vez.

-Vamos a la DDS.- Ordenó Morihiko y el auto se puso a toda marcha. –

-------------------

-Kyu…- El joven dragón abrió los ojos. Estaba en su cama. -Lo último que recuerdo…es que estaba en el restaurante con Kyu… ¿qué es lo que hago aquí?-pensó confundido. Rápidamente se incorporó. -¿Todo aquello… habrá sido un sueño? No, no puede ser, la ropa es de Kyu- confirmó al ver la campera que traía puesta. –De seguro Anubis tiene algo que ver en todo esto-

Ryu se puso de pie y Salió del cuarto. Bajó las escaleras y comenzó a buscar a Anubis por todos lados. Lo encontró cómodamente sentado en la sala de estar junto con otro hombre que al escuchar pasos se dio vuelta. Al ver a Cerberos Ryu recordó aquel rostro en el mesero que los había atendido en el restaurante.

-Anubis, maldito. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?- exigió saber el confundido chico.

Anubis cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. La cosa iba a ponerse interesante.

-Es una larga historia así que por favor tome asiento.- dijo con un tono totalmente calmo.

-Habla ya.- ordenó el dragón sin la más mínima intención de sentarse.

-Resulta que habías logrado escabullirte nuevamente ¿Lo recuerdas? Pensaste que te habías librado de nuestra organización y que podrías volver con tu lindo y adorado Kyu. Pero todo estaba planeado una vez más por nosotros. -Hizo una breve pausa para ver la reacción de Ryu quien efectivamente al escuchar el nombre del otro chico se puso más impaciente aún. Por su parte Cerberos solo se limitaba a escuchar.- Hicimos que mataras a Kyu y respondiste a la perfección.

Kyu… muerto…?

-¡ Mientes!- Ryu ya había perdido la cabeza. Era imposible que Kyu estuviera muerto…era imposible.

-Nunca podría mentirle mi querido príncipe. ¿Recuerda cuando fue al restaurante? Allí Cerberos le puso una pequeña cantidad del líquido controlador, sí, aquel mismo que pensó haberme hecho beber. Atacó a Kyu y lo estranguló hasta la muerte.- dijo haciendo que la palabra muerte sonara más fuerte.

-Eso es mentira. Es mentira…- dijo confundido Ryu. Parte de los hechos vinieron a su mente. Recordaba estar sentado comiendo con Kyu y su hermosa sonrisa. Luego iba a besarlo. Pero unas manos lo tomaban del cuello y empezaban a asfixiarlo. Podía ver la cara de desesperación y confusión del chico. Y aquellas manos…eran las suyas.

Ryu cayó de rodillas tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Estaba demasiado confundido. Aquellos recuerdos… entonces todo era cierto.

-Veo que ha comenzado a recordar. Ahora ve que no lo estoy engañando.- dijo Anubis sin poder (ni querer) esconder su cara de satisfacción.

Ryu se puso de pie y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-----------------------

-¿Ryu?-

-No, soy yo, el profesor Dan.-

Alumno y profesor se encontraban nuevamente en la sala de enfermería de la DDS.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó confundido Kyu.

-Amakusa trató de matarte. Kyu, se que no es el momento para decírtelo, pero él es un agente encubierto de Pluto.- soltó Morihiko.

-Eso… ya lo sabía- su voz era calma, como la de alguien que acaba de salir de el efecto de la anestesia. - ¿Pero donde está él?-

Morihiko estaba sorprendido. Entonces Kyu sabía todo pero no les había contado nada.

Suspiró.

-Escapó, pero es casi seguro que está en la central de Pluto. – informó.

-Yo… quiero verlo-

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo Kyu, acaso no recuerdas que trató de matarte?- preguntó sin entender cómo su alumno aún quería ver al miembro de Pluto.

Kyu se llevó una mano al cuello. Podía sentir su piel adolorida y palpar con los dedos las marcas que le habían dejado.

-Pero Ryu… Ryu no es así.- dijo como un niño pequeño que piensa que la maldad no existe en el mundo.

_-Encontré un líquido que podía controlar a Anubis, pero hasta que lo probé no lo sabía. Fue muy útil. Él hizo todo lo que le ordené.-_ recordó las palabras de Ryu.

Kyu se sentó de un salto en su cama.

-De seguro… lo tenían controlado con aquella cosa.- dijo para sí.

-¿Qué cosa?- quiso saber el mayor.

-Ryu… él pudo escapar de Pluto controlando a Anubis con un líquido. De seguro le hicieron lo mismo a él.- Kyu salió de su estado de adormecimiento y se puso de pie.

-¡Kyu¿A dónde vas?- preguntó sorprendido.

-A buscar a Ryu.- respondió calzándose.

-Pero no sabes…- comenzó el profesor.

-¡Sí lo se, no se preocupe!- Kyu le dedicó una sonrisa a Dan para que no se preocupara antes de salir de allí.

------------------------

Que tonto había sido. A decir verdad siempre supo que todo aquello iba a terminar así. Nunca debió acercarse tanto a los miembros de la DDS, tendría que haberse mantenido distante. De esa forma…

-Kyu…-

Ahora por su culpa, por querer escapar de su destino, había matado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Nunca olvidaría aquella sonrisa que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco cuando estaba en aquel barco rumbo a la isla. Y cuando todos lo culpaban de asesinato, Kyu no había dudado en sostener que él no era. Siempre había creído en Ryu. A pesar de que se mantuviera distante, a pesar de que supiera que pertenecía al bando enemigo, a pesar de todo aquello, nunca lo había dejado solo. ¿Y cómo le había devuelto tantos favores? Asesinándolo.

-¡DEMONIOS!-

Ryu chocó su puño contra el espejo de su escritorio el cual se rompió en mil pedazos. Su mano comenzó a sangrar. El joven cayó de rodillas sobre los vidrios y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

--------------------------

Kyu salió corriendo de la DDS, cuidando que nadie lo viera y tratara de detenerlo.

-Rayos, Cerberos se escapó de nuevo, y para colmo perdí también a Ryu.- venía quejándose Nanami mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de la DDS.- ¿Kyu¿A dónde vas?- preguntó al cruzarse con el chico.

-Voy a buscar a Ryu- llegó a decirle decididamente sin detener o disminuir su paso.

- Je, se nota que ese chico está enamorado n.n. – dijo para sí. Luego dio media vuelta. -¡Suerte!- gritó.

A pesar de que en la DDS no le habían sacado nada de la ropa que traía puesta, tenía frío. Pero al correr tanto sus músculos se calentaron y ya no sintió tanto el clima. Debía ir donde estaba Ryu y traerlo nuevamente. Si seguía bajo los efectos del controlador o no, eso no le importaba, ya que de alguna manera lograría hacerlo volver en sí.

* * *

n.a: anteúltimo capítulo!. Creo que algunos diálogos no me quedaron muy bien v.v pero más allá de eso espero que les guste. 


	16. Pero siempre sale el sol

"Nunca te dejaré solo"

cap. 16: Pero siempre sale el sol

El reloj marcaba las tres cuando Kyu llegó a la casa de Pluto. Se detuvo frente a la casa por unos segundos. Había un par de guardias como era de esperarse.

--------

-Ya está todo listo.- informó uno de los oficiales presentes en la reunión.

-Muy bien.- Dan comenzó a ir hacia la puerta lo más rápido posible. Los demás lo siguieron.

--------

Estaba vacío, totalmente vacío. Ya no tenía que pensar en nada ni en nadie. Ya no valía la pena estar vivo. El joven dragón veía la sangre brotar de los cortes de ambas manos. También sentía un líquido tibio en su mejilla izquierda. De seguro también se había lastimado allí.

-Kyu…-

La última vez que pronunciaría esa palabra, ese nombre que tanto significó para él, esa persona que tanto quiso… y que tanto daño pudo producirle.

--------

Ya estaba dentro de la mansión, la cual permanecía a oscuras excepto por la luz que despedía una parte de la casa. Kyu se acercó sigilosamente, tal vez Ryu estaría allí.

Escuchó un par de voces que hablaban. Una era la de Anubis, y la otra… no podía reconocerla.

-Bueno, creo que ya es tarde.- se oyó la voz del rubio junto con el cierre de un libro.

-Yo me quedaré esta noche vigilando que el príncipe no salga de su cuarto y trate de escapar nuevamente. Aunque lo dudo.- Cerberos rió a lo último.

-Tienes razón.- coincidió Anubis.

-Mañana tenemos que reunirnos a última hora con Hades para comunicarle que el plan ha salido perfecto.- sonrió. –Hasta mañana-

Anubis se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaba Kyu quien al sentirlo venir se escondió detrás de una mesita en el pasillo.

-Así que Ryu está en el su cuarto que de seguro…- miró a los alrededores.- está arriba.-

Kyu esperó a que Anubis subiera y desapareciera de la vista. Luego comenzó a subir las escaleras cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido. Las maderas de los escalones estaban viejas y por lo tanto hacían un poco de ruido. Aún así nadie lo escuchó. Ahora se encontraba frente a un pasillo, con un montón de puertas. ¿Detrás de cual de todas ellas estaría Ryu?

De repente escuchó un fuerte ruido proveniente de una de las habitaciones de la derecha, probablemente era la tercera. Ruido de algo golpeándose contra el suelo. Se acercó y apoyó una de sus orejas en la puerta.

-¿Alguien…está llorando?- pensó tratando de agudizar su sentido de la audición.

-Kyu…- susurró una voz.

El bicolor abrió inmediatamente la puerta. Esa era la voz de su Ryu, no podía estar equivocado.

Kyu se encontró con una escena que nunca pensó presenciar. Ryu estaba de rodillas frente a un espejo roto. Los pedazos del mismo estaban esparcidos alrededor del joven detective quien tenía una mirada perdida.

-Ryu- llamó acercándose al mismo, pero sin respuesta alguna. –Ryu- insistió nuevamente, arrodillándose frente a él y sacudiéndolo levemente. –Soy yo, Kyu.-

El joven dragón giró su cabeza hacia donde estaba aquella persona.

-¿K…Kyu?- pudo pronunciar con la voz baja. –No puede ser. Yo te asesiné.-

-¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo? estoy acá, vivo ¿ves?- dijo tomando el rostro del otro con ambas manos para que pudiera verlo y sentirlo.

-Es mentira, yo mismo te maté… yo… te asfixié con mis propias manos.- insistía con la mirada perdida.

Kyu no podía más soportar verlo de esa forma.

-No pudiste matarme, no se quién te haya dicho eso, pero es mentira. Por favor… escúchame.-

-Eso es, eres un espíritu que trata de hacer que pierda completamente la razón. Un espíritu…un espíritu- repetía una y otra vez.

Kyu tomó ambas manos del dragón viéndolas llenas de sangre.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- preguntó al ver las heridas.

-Un espíritu….tan solo…-

-Ryu escúchame, por favor.- Al no obtener respuesta alguna se acercó lentamente a los labios de Amakusa y los besó. –Si fuera un espíritu, no podrías sentir esto.-

Ryu se quedó callado por unos momentos, pensativo. De repente, su mirada vacía desapareció y miró por un momento a Kyu quien ahora estaba llorando en silencio con la mirada baja ya sin saber qué hacer.

-¿De verdad… eres Kyu?- preguntó levantando tímidamente una de sus manos y acercándola a la cara del otro para poder acariciarla.

-Sí….- dijo al sentir a Ryu. –Vine a buscarte. Vamos a casa.-

Ryu asintió con la cabeza. El bicolor no pudo contener la emoción y se abalanzó encima del otro abrazándolo.

-Nunca voy a dejarte solo.- le susurró al oído.

En ese momento un estruendo se escuchó y la puerta se abrió. Era Tatsumi.

-¡Los encontré!- le gritó a los demás.

-----------

-Buenos días- saludó el profesor Dan al entrar al salón de clases.

- Buenos días.- saludaron los cinco alumnos de la sección Q poniéndose de pie.

_Así fue como el problema se solucionó al fin. Todo volvió a la normalidad, o más bien, mejor de lo que estaba antes. _

_Pluto fue arrestado y la mayoría de sus miembros fue encarcelada. La organización finalmente se disolvió. Anubis y Cerberos habían tenido una gran pelea con los profesores Tatsumi y Nanami, por lo que habían resultado gravemente heridos y fueron llevados al hospital. Pero lamentablemente, Cerberos pudo escapar. Nadie sabe cómo, aunque algunas personas dijeron ver a una hermosa doctora de ojos dorados caminando por los pasillos._

Nanami entró a su oficina. Sobre su escritorio había un ramo de rosas violetas que lo sorprendieron mucho. También encontró dentro de ellas una nota. La leyó y sonrió. En ese momento entró Tatsumi.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó al ver el ramo de rosas en las manos del detective.

-No es nada importante. Un regalo de un viejo conocido.- dio media vuelta y se dirigió con las rosas hacia la puerta donde estaba Tatsumi.

-¿Son de él?- preguntó más serio de lo normal.

-¿Acaso estas celoso?- le susurró al pasar rozándolo. –Voy a buscar un florero para ponerlas. Un regalo nunca se desprecia.- dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo con una sonrisa triunfante.

_En cuanto a los demás, Ryu les dijo que había pertenecido a Pluto. Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero no le dieron mayor importancia ya que después de todo era su amigo._

- Bueno, entonces el domingo vamos todos al parque de diversiones ¿les parece?- quiso confirmar Megumi.

-Por mi está bien- respondió Kazuma ya listo para irse.

-Claro, será muy divertido.- estuvo de acuerdo Kyu.

-Tenemos que festejar.- dijo Kintaro.

-Sí.- se limitó a responder Ryu.

Todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlo. Hubo un breve silencio.

-Me encantaría.- terminó la frase Amakusa con una sonrisa. Todos rieron felices.

_En cuanto a Ryu y yo, estuvimos de acuerdo de mantener nuestra relación en secreto. Por lo menos por ahora. _

-Bueno, nos vamos.- Kyu tomó sus cosas y salió del salón luego de saludar con la mano.

-Adiós- saludó Amakusa siguiendo a su compañero de clases.

-Ryu, más vale que cuides a Kyu, sino no te lo perdonaré.- dijo en tono medio broma medio en serio Kinta, al acercarse al dragón para que los demás no pudieran escuchar.

-No tienes que decírmelo.- respondió serio.

Kyu que había escuchado lo dicho por sus compañeros, rió feliz.

_Aunque realmente, ya todos lo saben en cierto modo._

Fin

* * *

n.a.: eso es todo. Realmente no me gusta como quedó el final, esta medio abierto, pero me estaba tardando demasiado en subirlo, por lo que no me quedó otra.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me tuvieron paciencia y leyeron hasta acá (si es que aún queda alguno). Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de todo, y que no se enojen demasiado por la insinuación de TatsumixNanami (no pude resistirme D).

Si hasta ahora estuvieron leyendo pero no dejaron ningún review, pues qué esperan? Este es el último capítulo, no sean vagos que me gusta saber que piensan sobre lo que escribí n.n

Hasta pronto

TatiaKa

27/06/06


End file.
